MarvelDC: Unity
by Batmarcus
Summary: 10 years ago, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes formed the Avengers league in order to protect the world. Now, a new generation of heroes must rise to take their place, but first, they must prove themselves by protecting the world from threats before they occur. Co-authored with VenomSpider 33. Takes place in a world where Marvel and DC have always been one world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of a new story! Also welcome my co-author for this story; VenomSpider33. When your done here check out his profile his stories are great! Anyway this is a world where Marvel and DC's Young Justice have always been in the same world. We will incoporate characters and elements from the comics and movies (of both worlds), as well and few elements of our own. So with that all said... **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Marvel Dc or any of their established characters. VenomSpider 33 does own Francis Barton, I own Nolan Barnes, and our good friend Ghost Fire 6 owns Carter Alenko. Each of those being our OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, July 4<strong>**th****, 2:45 PM EST**

The Blizzard, a supervillain dressed in a blue and white parka wearing a breathing apparatus attached to a tank on his back, which in turn led to two silver gloves on his hands, was firing energy blasts that instantly froze whatever they touched out of one hand while holding a bag of money with the other. "Stay back, unless you want to know what the Artic feels like!" Blizzard yelled, and aimed his hand at the police that had already gathered to stop him. *THWIP!* Before Blizzard could fire the blast, a white rope of some kind attached to his wrist, and yanked it up before he could fire, the blast sailing into the air.

"Wow Blizzard, is this really the best way to make money on the 4th of July? You could have made a killing making snow cones." A voice said, and Blizzard looked in the direction it came from to see a man wearing a blue and red full-body suit with black web designs all over it seated on a lamppost. "The Ice Miser would be SO disappointed in you." Peter Parker, known to the world as Spider-Man, taunted, and looked up at a building, where a young man sat on the side of, the sun obscuring Blizzard's look at him. "Would you like the honor of doing the punchy thing with the fists?"

"Aw, you're too nice." The young man said, and leapt down onto the street. He wore a black mask with a blue web design across the face and what appeared to be a blue spider's legs framing two white pseudo lenses leading to a spider's body over the mouth. The body was blue from the neck down, until it reached the collar bone. From there down it was black, and had two straps on either side leading down towards a blue spider emblem on the back along with what looked like a belt leading towards the same emblem. The arms were blue as well, with the exception of a stretch of black that went to the wrists. The pants had one large pouch on either leg, and were topped off by two black combat boots with blue soles.

This was 16-year old Carter Alenko, who, after being shot by a mugger and injected with an experimental formula, gained spider powers and soon came under the tutelage of Spider-Man, now protecting the streets of New York as the Shadow Spider. "C'mon Blizzy, let's hurry this up, I got someplace to be!"

"Trust me kid, the place where you're going to be is going to feel like paradise when I'm done with you!" Blizzard said, setting down the cash so he could have both hands free, and fired two ice blasts at Shadow Spider. The young hero black flipped over the blasts, firing a webline from his wrist to swing out of the way of smaller blasts Blizzard shot out of his fingertips.

"Blizzard, while it's always nice hearing your intelligent conversation, but today is kinda a big deal, and I REALLY don't want to be late." Shadow Spider said as he ran on the side of a building, before leaping straight at Blizzard and punching him square in the face, knocking him out cold. Spider-Man leapt down to his sidekick, and looked at the unconscious supervillain.

"I'll give you points for a quick takedown, but I'm going to have to deduct some points for your banter. No snow jokes, no cold puns, not even a Frozen joke?" Spider-Man said, and his young sidekick just shrugged.

"I wanted to get it over as quick as possible. After all, today is the day!" Shadow Spider excitedly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, California, July 4<strong>**th****, 11:45 AM PST**

The citizens of LA ran away from rapidly spreading ice, the source of ice coming from a beam generated from the hand cannon of a man wearing predominately white armor, with a rectangular helmet atop his head, who was standing on an iceberg. "C'mon guys, why're you runnin'? Hot day like this, I thought you guys would like a nice, cool breeze!" The supervillain known as Tundra said as he froze a shop with his cannon, before what looked like an arrow hit the iceberg. "What the-? Oh crap." He said, before jumping off just as the arrow exploded. Tundra fired his cannon in the direction it came from, two figures jumping out of the way just as the blast hit.

"Tundra's finally getting smarter. Usually, that trick always gets him." One of the figures, an older man wearing purple gauntlets, sleeves that were black until they turned purple at the shoulders, a shurt that was purple above the heart and black downwards, purple boots, a black mask with purple horns around the eyes that left his mouth exposed and had a purple 'H' on the forehead, a quiver full of arrows on his back, and a purple bow in his hand said as he ducked under an ice blast, firing arrows at tundra, who froze them out of the air. This was Hawkeye, one of the first members of the Avengers League, and one of the best archers in the world. "Hey Tundra, how about you make it easy for yourself and just give up now? It could save you a lot of pain!" Hawkeye said as he leapt over a car, only for Tundra to aim where he and fire, the beam hitting Hawkeye and freezing him from the neck down.

"Maybe you should chill out, Hawkeye! Why don't you take a play out of Captain America's book, and take a nice, long nap?" Tundra said, his cannon charging up, before he ducked as an arrow whizzed over his head and hit the block of ice Hawkeye was trapped in, detonating and freeing him.

"Hey, Ice pop, leave the old timer alone. It's not his fault he's getting slower." The other figure, a young man with blonde hair wearing a maroon Kevlar-fabric mesh full body costume with a dark purple downwards pointing arrow with a black, chainmail-encased right arm, and a head mask with red lenses that left his blonde hair exposed, a quiver on his back, and a maroon compound bow in his hand. This was 16-year old Francis Barton, the son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird, and known as Trickshot while in the costume, having been trained in archery and hand to hand combat since he could walk, and was now following in his parents' footsteps to be part of the next generation of heroes. "Of course, he's lucky to be unconscious. Now he doesn't have to listen to your god-awful ice jokes." Trickshot taunted as he shot arrows at Tundra, each shot connecting with the ice-villain's armor.

"It's gonna be a cold day in Hell before I let Hawkeye's little brat take me down!" Tundra yelled, ripping the arrows out of his suit. He fired small blasts at Trickshot, each of which detonated and created ice on impact on the ground as Trickshot dodged them. Trickshot did an action roll as he drew an arrow and nocked it, firing just as Tundra did. Both attacks missed each other, and Trickshot dodged Tundra's blast while Trickshot's arrow hit Tundra's shoulder, causing him to laugh. "Is that the best you can do?" He jeered.

"Just wait for it, you glorified ice box." Trickshot said, and Tundra's eyes widened under his helmet as he heard beeping, and the flash bang arrow in his armor detonated, blinding him. Taking advantage of this, Trickshot quickly folded his bow to where it fit on his hip and pulled two batons off of his back next to his quiver. He ran up to Tundra and hit him in the back, before slamming them on Tundra's helmet and pressing buttons on each of them, electricity coursing through Tundra's armor and knocking him unconscious.

"Harsh." A now-mobile Hawkeye said, walking over to his son. "Did you have to call me 'old timer'? You do realize I'm only 38, right?" The archer asked, and his son shrugged.

"Sorry, dad. Heat of the moment." Trickshot said. "C'mon, let's tie this guy up and get moving." Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow, a small smile on his face.

"You're awfully impatient today. Usually you use a disruptor arrow on this loser." Hawkeye said, knowing full well why his son was this way today.

"Can you blame me? After all, today's the day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC, July 4<strong>**th****, 2:45 PM EST**

Equinox, a supervillain whose body was frozen from the waist up and burning from the waist down, shot fire out of his hands at a building with one hand and freezing any firemen who attempted to douse the fire. "**Back off! When I light up a building, it says burned!" **He yelled, freezing the ground around firemen who attempted to get a hose. "_Fine! If you morons won't listen, then you can just sit back and chill!_" He said, and was about to resume burning the building, when a bullet hit him in the face, causing it to crack. "**What the-?" **_Who the hell is stupid enough to take a shot at me?!" _He yelled, and ducked to avoid a circular object that flew straight at his head.

He followed the object back to where it came from, and it landed in the hand of a young man wearing an all dark blue Kevlar-fabric and chainmail combat suit that bared a white star at the center of the chest with three white bars on either side of it that stretched across the upper body. A red belt was around his waist, with matching combat boots and gauntlets. A flex metal mask covered his mouth, with dark blue goggles that had red-tinted lenses and a similarly blue helmet with an A over the center of his forehead, and ear guards over his ears. The circular object he caught was revealed to be a circular shield with red rings on both the outer and inner circles surrounding a blue circle with a white star.

This was 16-year old Nolan Barnes, the son of Black Widow and Winter Soldier, the former of which stood next to him on top of a fire engine, and had inherited the shield from his godfather Steve Rogers, who had abruptly retired and disappeared soon after.

"Surrender now, Equinox, and we'll make sure you get a cell with a thermostat in Arkham." Black WIdow said.

"Please give up. I've got somewhere I need to be." Captain America said, and Equinox grinned.

"**Oh look, if it isn't Captain American't and the League's pin-up girl! **_I don't give a damn about the protection money any more as long as I get to ice the two of you!" _Equinox said, and fired ice at the two. Captain America blocked with his shield while Black Widow leapt down to the street and strafed Equinox firing at him with her guns, who responded by shooting flames at her.

"How come we ended up having to fight the Two-Face of ice villains?!" Captain America yelled over the blast, while Black Widow loaded a fresh clip into her gun.

"Less complaining more fighting!" She said, and fired six shots at Equinox, each one bursting into a kind of foam, and each of Equinox's blasts weakened in intensity.

"**What the hell? **_What did you do to me?!_" HE demanded, and Captain America took the opportunity to rush Equinox and hit him in the face with his shield, causing Equinox to stagger. He followed up with a kick to the gut, a chop to the head, before Cap's hand crackled with green electricity, and grabbed Equinox's head, bioelectricty coursing through the supervillain. Equinox visibly wavered, and Captain America jumped and delivered a spinning kick to the ice/fire villain's head, knocking him out.

"Just chill out already." He said, taking a pair of handcuffs out of his belt and placing htem on the villains wrist. "What was in those bullets?" He asked his mother as she came over to him, his mask parting to reveal slightly tanned skin.

"Thermoreactive foam. Cools the hot parts and heats the cold parts. Spider-Man made it incase Equinox showed up again." Black Widow said. "Why in such a big rush? It doesn't take that long to get to the Mansion, even with this little detour." She asked, and her son miled excitedly.

"Of course I'm in a rush. Today is the day!" He eagerly answered. Unknown to him, on the roof top of a nearby building, a man with short brown hair wearing a black uniform with the SIHELD logo on the shoulder of his metallic left arm, with a side arm on his hip and knife on his back. This was Bucky Barnes, the Winter Solider, current Director of SHIELD and one time Captain America.

"Are you really sure Nolan's ready?" Bucky asked, and turned to the man who was on the roof with him: Steve Rogers, the former Captain America, wearing a blue uniform with a star on his chest and shoulders.

"Don't you? After all, he is your son." Steve said.

"I do believe in him. It's just…he's so young, Steve. You and I both know that all the responsibilities and burdens that come with that shield are almost more than a grown man can handle, let alone a teenager." Bucky said.

"I know that, Buck, but I think his age and lack of experience make him even more worthy of the shield." Steve said. "It's time for the mantle of Captain America to be passed onto thi generation. Besides, if I remember correctly, you weren't that much older when you and I met." Steve said, before Barnes looked at his old friend.

"You're right Steve. But that won't stop me from worrying about him." James said, and Steve smiled.

"Good. Now, you'd better get going. You don't want to be late today of all days."

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, July 4th 3:35 PM EST<strong>

As the hover car carrying Black Widow and Captain America landed he noticed that hey had been beaten there, by Green Arrow, Batman, Aquaman and each of their partners.

"Dang it, I knew we should've left sooner." He sighed.

"Hey, don't blame me. It isn't my fault that the Triskelion doesn't have any Zeta tubes." Black widow said as she pressed a few buttons on the dash, and they leaped onto the ground as the car flew away.

"Way to make the Batwing look stylish, Cap." Robin said as Captain America walked over to the rest of the sidekicks. "At least the Batwing is subtle, unlike your working Back to the Future props."

"At lead I can drive my flying vehicle." Cap shot back.

"That's the best you can do?" A male voice said, and all four sidekicks looked to see Trickshot, who was the speaker, Hawkeye, and Mockingbird walking up to them. "I could find stronger material in YouTube comments." Trickshot said. "Hey Speedy, how's it going?" He said, bumping fists with his fellow teenage archer.

"I've had three people confuse me for the Human Food Disposal over here in the past five minutes, but that's nothing new." Speedy said, gesturing to Kid Flash.

"Hey, you're the one who came up with the name Speedy, not me." Kid Flash said. "And I don't eat THAT much food."

"Kid, the last time I was at your house, I saw at least two mini fridges in your room." Aqualad said.

"Excuse me for having an accelerated metabolism. I have to have a constant supply of fuel for my powers to work right." KF said.

"Oh come on!" They heard someone yell, and saw Spider-Man and Shadow Spider webswinging over. "We actually live in New York, and we're still the last ones here! I told you we should've cut through Broadway." Shadow Spider said as they landed on the ground.

"Alright, you've made your point." Spider-Man said as he joined with his fellow heroes, and Shadow Spider joined his six companions. "What's up guys?"

"Talking about how KF is a giant garbage disposal." Trickshot said, before looking around. "Hey, aren't we missing somebody?"

"Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman are going to be a little late. They're busy dealing with monsters that have shown up in the South Pacific. They'll be here as soon as they can." Batman said, and Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Of course Cassie would be late today of all days!" He said, and Hawkeye shrugged.

"No big deal. She'll get here when she does." He said, and gestured to the gates of the mansion. "Ready to go inside?" With that, all seven sidekicks smiled.

"Hell yes." Aqualad said , and all the heroes went up to the gate, and were promptly scanned.

_**"Recognize: Batman: 02; Flash: 04; Black Widow: 05; Hawkeye: 06; Aquaman: 07; Green Arrow: 11; Mockingbird: 15; Spider-Man: 26; Robin: B-01; Aqualad: B-02; Kid Flash: B-03; Captain America: B-04; Trickshot: B-05; Speedy: B-06; Shadow Spider: B-07."**_ The computer announced, and the gates opened.

"Shall we?" Batman said, and lead the group inside.

They all followed excitedly into the mansion as people outside began to take photo's while the gates closed behind them.

"This is great! I mean think about it have all the sidekicks been together at once?" KF asked.

"First, we aren't all here Wonder Girl is running late, two don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy said.

"Sorry, I'm just excited is all." He said

"We all are, it's a big day." Aqualad said.

"A day we are more than ready for." Captain America said as they walked past the statues of each of the Avengers Leagues members and entered the house.

The sidekicks continued to follow their sidekicks along the courtyard, greater than all the statues of curren Leaguers, and soon saw the centerpiece of the courtyard: an extravagant gold statue of the founders consisting of Superman, Batman, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and the original Captain America. "Now that is a sight that never gets old." Trickshot said. "After today, we'll have our own statues in here, standing right next to them." As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by Tony Stark wearing his newest black and gold Iron Man armor with the faceplate raised up.

"Kids, welcome to Avengers Mansion. If you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour." Stark said, and the sidekicks obliged him. "Not only do we have state of the art defenses, but you'll find that each and every room here has the latest in entertainment technology, with every form of video game console and…" as Iron Man gave the young heroes a tour of the premises, Batman, Spider-Man, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Widow, Mockingbird, and Aquaman hung back.

"Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Blizzard, Equinox, Killer Frost, Tundra, and Icicle Jr. That's seven Supervillains with ice based powers attacking at roughly the same time on the same day." Batman said.

"What're you thinking, Bats?" Mockingbird asked.

"Two or three is a coincidence, but seven? There's something else at play here, and we're not seeing it." Batman said.

"And the League will look into it later. Right now, let's focus on the kids." Black Widow said, and gestured to the sidekicks, who were being lead over to the fireplace by Stark

"…and now, the moment you've all been waiting for. JARVIS, open the door to the war room." He said.

"At once sir." JARVIS, the AI that controlled the mansion, said, the fireplace sliding up to reveal a hallway.

It was a narrow dark grey hall but at the end was an extravagant room filled with several shelves worth of books along the walls as well as many computers the far wall had another Zeta Tube entrance.

In the rroms ceter was a large projection of the world.

"From here, we can spot nearly any crime and go to action, plus it's great for movie nights." Tony added as they each took one of the many comfortable chairs.

Batman drew the adults attention again, "I say we discuss the coincidence of all these ice villains attacking in a more private setting." He said.

Unfortunately it was Speedy who heard.

"What so your telling me that this is it?" He asked as the adults made to walk away to the other Zeta Tube entry point.

"What do you mean Roy?" Green Arrow asked.

"Cut the crap, Oliver, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Speedy said. "I thought we were going to actually join the Avengers League, not just get the visitor's experience." As the Crimson Archer, spoke, anger seeped into his voice. "I thought we would get to see your real headquarters."

"What are you talking about, Roy? The mansion is their real headquarters." Robin asked.

"No, it's not. While Avengers Mansion started out as the team's real headquarters, nowadays it's just what the League makes the public think if their headquarters. I'm talking about the space station that serves as the Avengers League's REAL headquarters!" Speedy shouted, causing the sidekicks' eyes to widen and the adults to all turn and glare at Green Arrow.

"What? I thought we were all telling them about the watchtower!" Green Arrow said, and gulped under the intensity of the glares he was getting, especially from Batman.

"You don't even trust us enough to tell us the truth! I thought we were partners, but I see now I was wrong. I'm out of hear!" Speedy said throwing his hat down at Green Arrows Feat and storming out.

"If you all want to be treated like sidekicks be my guest." He said as the doors slid shut.

There was silence in the room for a short while after Speedy left before the comm went off and Green Lantern appeared.

"Green Lantern to League, we have an issue on the moon requesting assistance."

"Lantern, this is Batman. Please clarify." The caped crusader said into the monitor.

"Doctor Doom is trying to get his hands on the terrigen crystals, and Queen Medusa has requested our assistance in dealing with him since the Fantastic Four are in the Negative Zone at the moment." Green Lantern said. "They've manage to keep Doom out, but he's got an army of Doombots beating on their door."

"Alright. We'll send out the call." Iron Man said, when Superman appeared on the screen.

"Superman to Avengers League, there's a fire going on at Cadmus labs in DC." Superman said.

"What's Cadmus?" Green Arrow asked.

"A genetics lab in DC. I've had it under investigation for suspicious activity for a while now, but haven't had a chance to investigate yet." Batman said. "How bad's the fire?"

"Not too big. Firemen are already on the scene, but they may need help getting the civilians out." Superman said, and Batman scratched his chin for a second.

"The authorities can handle Cadmus. We need to focus on Doom." He said, and pressed a button on the console.

"Avengers Assemble, priority level Omega." He then turned to the sidekicks, who were still obviously pissed off. "Stay here. We'll talk about this when we get back." With that, the Leaguers made for the Zeta Tubes, teleporting away and leaving a room full of six angry sidekicks.

* * *

><p>"Just like we're kid's and can't handle it again." Trickshot muttered.<p>

"Maybe Speedy had the right idea." Captain America said bitterly punching a chair.

"What was the point of bringing us here if they don't trust us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Here's a better question if Speedy was right...why didn't we go with him?" Robin asked.

None of them seemed t have an answer to that.

"How about we show them we're worthy?" Aqualad proposed.

"What do you think we've been doing for the past few years, Kaldur? Playing dress up? Cosplaying at conventions?" Kid Flash said.

"No, we have merely been fighting alongside them, working under their watch. We need to show them that we don't need them in order to be heroes." Aqualad said. "Did Superman not say that there was a fire in DC?" Robin smirked at that and quickly crossed over to the console, takin a cable out of his wrist gauntlet and plugin it into the computer, a holographic screen and keyboard appearing before him.

"Master Grayson, I would not recommend that. Batman and Master Stark would be most displeased to know you compromised my systems." JARVIS advised as Robin began to furiously type on his keyboard, until four green, smiling Robins appeared on his screen before reading 'access granted.'

"The info here says that Cadmus is a genetics lab, just like Batman said. He's had his eye on it for a while now due to its many rapid genetic breakthroughs through questionable methods." Robin said. "Anyone up for a trip to the Capitol?"

"Might as well, it's an easy Zeta Trip." Captain America said smiling.

"Anythings better than sitting around here." Trickshot agreed.

"Then it's settled lets go." Robin said as they all stepped into the Zeta Tube and came out in the Hall of Justice in D.C

Kid Flash was gone the second they arrived with the others right after him as they headed to the fire.

Firefighters were already fighting to put out the Blaze when Kid Flash arrived on the scene, the others not far behind him. "How bad is it?" He asked one of the firemen.

"We've gotten most of the scientists out, but there are still some trapped on the second floor." The man said, pointing to the second story window, where several scientists were visible, and the young heroes nodded in understanding.

"Aqualad, help put those fires out! Trickshot, Shadow Spider, Kid, get those civilians down from there. Robin, we need to-" Captain America started to say, before noticing Robin had disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that!" Kid Flash said, and quickly ran up the wall, grabbing two scientists and running back down, careful to maintain his velocity so that he didn't turn into a smear on the pavement. Shadow Spider swung to the wall and took two scientists in his arms, leaping down as Trickshot fired an arrow at the ground that inflated into a large safety trampoline, allowing the scientists to jump down onto it safely. Aqualad's tattoos glowed as he activated his water bearers, water surging out of the hydrants and surging into the building, extinguishing the flames.

"I'm gonna head up and make sure that there aren't any more civilians left!" Shadow Spider said, and leaped in through the second story window. "Is there anyone else left? If you can hear me, speak up! I'm here to help!"

_'I don't doubt it.'_ A voice said in his head, and he looked in every direction trying to see where it came from, and saw what looked like an outline of a demonic creature just as the doors of a nearby elevator closed.

"What was that?" He muttered going back to the window.

"Hey guys get up here I think you'll want to see this." He called down to the others.  
>Trickshot pulled out a grapple arrow as Robin and Captain America used grapple guns to get up Followed by Kid Flash and Aqualad running and gliding up as well.<p>

"So what's the big deal?" Robin asked.

"I saw something definitely not human up here."

"You're going to have to be more specific than 'not human.' Was it a mutant?" Robin said.

"It didn't look like a mutant, more like some sort of demonic goat thing." Shadow Spider said. "It went into the elevator before I could get a good look at it." He pointed to the elevator he had seen the being go into.

"Think this could be related to those suspicions Batman had?" Kid Flash asked.

"Only one way to find out." Trickshot said, and went over to the elevator door. He and Captain America got on either side of it, and pushed it open. When he looked into the shaft, what they saw almost made him fall in.

"Whoa." What Trickshot saw was an elevator shaft that was definitely NOT two stories long, instead going down for dozens of feet. "Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this!" His fellow sidekicks obliged him, and were equally stunned by what they saw.

"This isn't possible. The floor plans say that this is a two story building, NOT big enough for a subterranean complex." Robin said.

"If this isn't suspicious then I don't know what is." Kid Flash said. "What should we do?"

"Investigate, obviously." Shadow Spider said. "If we wait for the League to get done handling Doom, then whoever's behind this might have covered it up by then."

"I don't see any other option." Captain America said, taking out a grappling gun and firing it at the ceiling of the shaft as Trickshot and Robin did the same, allowing the ropes to drop as far as they could.

" In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again." Trickshot recited.

"Lewis Carroll?" Aqualad asked, and Trickshot shrugged.

"I had a school project." He said, and they all descended on the ropes, with the exception of Shadow Spider who descended on a web line. They went as far as the lines would take them, reaching a door marked '22.'

"This is as far as we can go." Robin said, plugging into the nearby console and working his magic.

"This is unbelievable. How could someone have a complex like this and no one notices?" Kid Flash asked.

"Batman did. He said he'd been suspecting Cadmus of illegal activity. This validates his claims." Aqualad said.

"Still, you'd think someone else would have been able to put two and two together." KF said, and the door opened soon after.

"You would think so, but that's not always the case." Aqualad said looking around.

"I wonder what all they have going on down here?" Trickshot asked.

"Not sure, this place clearly goes on for quite a while." Captain America said.

"Hey give me a few I can scope it out." KF said pulling on his goggles and before anyone could stop him he dashed down the hall slipped and was nearly squashed by what appeared to be a red mutated Elephant he just manged to roll out of the way as the others got there.

"Okay, that isn't natural." Robin said as the others nodded.

"We need to be careful if they know we're here then we could have some Sirius issues." Shadow Spider said.

As if on que the alarms began to go off.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you!?" Trickshot asked as they began to make a break for it while the experiments began to turn to them.

"Run for it!" Aqualad said, and the six turned heel and ran the other direction, with the exception of the yet again disappearing Robin.

"We seriously need to put a bell on that kid!" Kid Flash shouted, when a snake colored similarly to the giant elephant monsters chasing them appeared and lunged at them, forcing Shadow Spider, Trickshot, and Captain America to fall into another hallway while Aqualad and KId Flash stayed in the main hall, both groups separated by the massive serpent.

"Great, now this really is a horror movie!" Trickshot said, and turned to Aqualad and Kid Flash. "You two keep moving and find Rob! We'll try to find a way around and get back with you guys."

"Be careful!" Kid Flash said, and as soon as he said that, the snake turned its head to the trio, hissing at them and charging. Trickshot fired flash bang arrows at its eyes, blinding it, and Captain America hit it in the nose with his shield. Shadow Spider jumped atop and made a large web lasso, quickly tying it around the snakes mouth.

* * *

><p>"This should keep Basilisk here tied up for a while. Let's move before those little guys find us!" The arachnid teen said, and his compatriots weren't about to argue with him, quickly running down the hallway until they came across a wall marked 'Project XI', with a door marked with an X quickly closing. Nolan tossed his shield between the door, keeping it from closing, and just then, the large monsters moved the snake from the entrance, freeing the way for the smaller monsters.<p>

"Quick, through here!" Cap said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Trickshot said, sliding through the gap and followed by Shadow Spider. Cap held up the rear, removing his shield, allowing the door to close, and smashing a control panel.

"That was…an experience." He said, and turned to his companions, both of which had startled expressions that were visible through their masks. "Guys? What's wrong?" He asked, and Trickshot simply pointed to the side. Captain America followed his friend's finger, and gasped when he saw what had shocked his compatriots. "Holy shit…"

What they were looking at was a girl, probably around their age, suspended in liquid within a large glass tube marked 'X-23'. She had dark black hair, closed eyes, and was wearing a tight silver bodysuit with tubes sticking out if it, and Nolan noticed an even smaller version of the monsters from before in a small glass dome just above the tank. "What the fuck is this…" Shadow Spider mumbled.

"Is it just me, or does she somehow look…familiar." Trickshot said.

"Francis, I think you'd remember meeting someone like this." The young Captain said, though now that he looked closely at her , he noticed two things about her appearance: one, that she did in fact look familiar, though he couldn't place from where; and two: she was absolutely beautiful. Nolan couldn't bring himself to words to describe her, his mouth going dry as he looked at her. "Who is she?"

"I think I have an answer to that." Shadow Spider said, while Captain America and Trickshot had been staring at this strange girl, Carter had found and started reading a file marked 'X-23.'"Found this while you two were busy gawking. A lot of it is redacted, but the parts I can read say that this is a clone of Wolverine!"

"Wolverine? I don't think so. For starters, she is not NEARLY as hairy as he is. Second, this is clearly a girl. Aren't clones supposed to be exactly identical?" Trickshot said.

"If only Robin were here, then he could hack these computers and tell us what we need." Captain America said. "We need to find a way to get her out."

Meanwhile , just outside the door, several of the creatures were beating on it, trying to get through. "All of you, calm down!" The voice of an old man yelled out, and the creatures looked to see an older man in a lab coat with glasses walking towards them, with one of the smaller creatures on his shoulder. "Tell me, where are the intruders?" Dr. Gregory Melden asked, and the horns of the creatures glowed red. "They're with Project XI?! How could you have let them get in there?" He yelled, and sighed, before turning to the small creature on his shoulder. "Get Dubbilex and tell him that as soon as he and Desmond have rounded up the rest of the intruders to come here and clean up." Gregory said, and the small creature's horns glowed red for a few seconds, before turning back to Melden and glowing red. "The other three are at Project Kr?! Well, I suppose there's no more delaying it. Activate project XI, but tell it to leave the three of them alive." Melden commanded, and the creature's horns glowed once more.

Meanwhile, as the three sidekicks inside tried to figure out a way to free the girl, the horns creature above her glowed, and her eyes snapped open. Two claws burst out of her hands on each side, and she stabbed them through the glass, breaking it. "Look's like someone's not a morning person." Trickshot said as he drew out his bow, but Captain America held up a hand to stop him. The girl continued to poke holes in the glass, until it finally broke

"Wait, we need to show her that we're here to help." Cap said, and turned to the girl. "Don't panic, we're here to help you." He said calmly, and the girl looked at him with her dazzling green eyes. He thought he had gotten through to her, when she charged at the three of them. Cap barely raised his shield in time to block her claws, and Shadow Spider leapt over him and pounced on her, punching her in the face and sending her flying back into the wall.

"Hey, Wolverita, calm down! We just said we're here to help you!" Shadow Spider said, and she glared at him, jumping forward with a yell. Trickshot fired two arrows at her, but she quickly slashed those out of the air. He drew out his batons and charged her right while Shadow Spider took her left, and Cap rushed her front.

_'Theres no way she can take all three of us!'_ Nolan thought, and rushed her with his shield as Francis swung his batons and Carter leapt at her. She caught Francis's baton in between her claws, grabbed Carter's wrist, bashed his and Francis's heads together and knocking them out, and flung them across the room, and just as Nolan was about to hit her, she grabbed his shield and stuck her foot up, a claw emerging from between he goes and slashing Nolan in the chest. "Will you calm down? We're trying to help you!" He pleaded.

"Help…yourself." She growled, and headbutted Captain America, her thick skull knocking him out.

"Excellent work Project XI." Melden said as the doors finally opened to show her standing claws now sheathed over the three unconcious boys.

"Help load them into containment cells." He said and she nodded as she set to picking them up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the otherside of the ficility Robin, KF, and Aqualad were all closed in a room having only narrowly avoided gorilla like creatures and now found themselves in a room that was dimly lit, in the center was a clear tube and inside that was a boy about their age with jet black hair and slightly pale skin muscularly built and with a bright white suit on that had the red Superman logo on the chest.<p>

"What the heck is going one here?" Kid Flash asked examining the pod and noticing in three smaller pods there were the small horned creatures.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you." Robin said hacking into the computers as the other two stared.

"Got it, Kr isn't that the atomic symbol for Krypton?" KF asked.

"Here we go, the project designation is Superboy, a clone force grown in only sixteen weeks!? With DNA acquired from Superman. The genomes behind him feed him an education and the suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin muttered.

"Wow, can't believe it their making a weapon out Superman's...well son I suppose." KF said carefully.

"We need to get him out now, find the others, and call the League." Aqualad said.

However just as he said that the genomes glowed and the pod opened. Superboy opened his eyes and then flew at them with a lot of force and knocked Aquplad down hitting him repeatedly until Robin and Kid Flash grabbed his arms.

"Whoah easy big guy we just want to help we're on your side." KF said before Superboy slipped out of his grip and smacked him across the room and through a glass case knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this." Robin said attaching a canister of mustard gas to Superboys neck causing him to stagger enough for Aqualad to get his foot up and slam it into Superboys chest sending him flying backward.

Robin drew his taser set it to the highest setting and fired. He may well have tickled him for all the good it did. Superboy grabbed the cables pulling Robin toward him and slamming his fist into Robins chest knocking him to the ground and out instantly.

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted creating a hammer with his water and slamming Superboy into his container.

Superboy stumbled, but flew at him again they exchanged a few blows before Aqualad got him into a full nelson and shocked him better than Robin had but not enough. Superboy jumped twice slamming the back of Aqualads head into the roof both time causing him pass out as well.

With all his opponents down he went over and ripped the door open for his handlers.

"Excellent Kr." One man said.

The man had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and wore glasses and a lab coat. His compatriots were Dr. Spence, an African America woman dressed in similar attire, Guardian, a man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads, and Dubbilex, who appeared to be a humanoid version of the Genomorphs that had chased the young heroes. "Guardian, get pods ready for those three and meet up with Dr. Melden and weapon XI on level 20. From there, we will commence project Sidekick." Desmond said, but Guardian seemed to take issue with that.

"Hold on, Doc, we can't just lock these kids up. They're human beings with rights, not lab rats!" Guardian protested, and Desmond narrowed his eyes.

"That's an order, Guardian, and as the head scientist of Cadmus, I expect you to follow them to the letter." Desmond stated.

"No, I won't! This isn't right, and I'm not going to let you use these kids as your-" Guardian started to say, before a G-Gnome leapt on his shoulder with glowing horns, and Guardian's body language shifted from defiant to compliant in the blink of an eye. "Of course, Doctor Desmond, whatever you wish." He said, and he picked Robin up and slung him over his shoulder as Superboy picked up Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must update the Board on this situation."

* * *

><p>Dr. Desmond stepped into a room and closed the door as fourteen monitors lite up showing only the silhouette's of fourteen people.<p>

"This had better be good Desmond." One of them said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you, but earlier today we had an incident six sidekicks; Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Shadow Spider, Trickshot, and Captain America broke in to Cadmus. In the confusion of what they found we released projects Kr, and XI who both subdued their would be saviors. We have them in our custody now, what do you want done with them?" He asked.

There was a pause as the silhouettes had a discussion over their own communications system then another one spoke.

"Clone, them and send their replacements back to the Avengers League as our informants, from then on they will serve The Light and only the light. When the clones are done destroy the source materiel." It said.

"Of course I'll get on it right away." He said bowing and leaving the room as the screens shut off.

When he walked he noted the doors to Kr were still being repaired and the project wasn't there.

"You mean the boy? I let him and the girl take a walk, gave them the run of the place." Guardian said.

"You were supposed to put them right back in their pods!" Desmond shouted.

"Calm down, Doc. After being cooped up in those pods for so long, I don't see the harm in letting them stretch their legs." Guardian said, but as soon as a G-Gnome hopped on his shoulder, his face twisted into a sneer. "Those animals need to go back into a cage!" He spat, and Desmond smiled.

* * *

><p>The first thing Nolan felt when he awoke was a throbbing pain in his forehead, and he tried to rub it, only to find his hands were bound above his head. 'What the-? Where am I?' He thought, and opened his eyes, seeing the girl and a young man who looked an awful lot like Superman, featuring a red S on the chest.<p>

"Well, look who decided to come back from dreamland." He heard Kid Flash say, and looked to see his fellow sidekicks in similar positions. "Glad you could join us just in time for us to get dissected."

"Kid, shut up. You're not helping." Trickshot said, and looked at the two teenagers on the ground. "Who are you?"

"The G-Gnomes and scientists here refer to me as the Superboy." The boy said. "I am a clone of Superman, here to replace him should he die or dispose of him should fall out of the light."

"Alright, that's…cryptic. Thanks for clearing that up." Shadow Spider said, and looked at the girl. "What about you, fem-Wolvie? The file didn't really offer up much in terms of identity."

"My official designation is Weapon XI, but my creators refer to me as 'X-23,' due to me being the 23rd attempt at cloning Weapon X, the one you all refer to as the Wolverine." The girl said.

"So how come you're not a male like Superboy?" captain America asked, and she glared at him.

"The sample I was cloned from was unstable, with the Y chromosome being damaged, and so the scientists were forced to bond it with a human embryo." X-23 said. "I was created to be the ultimate killing machine, and like Kr, my secondary purpose is to dispose of Weapon X should the need arise."

"Kill Logan? Why? He's one of the coolest guys ever!" Trickshot said, and they all looked at him. "What? The guy's basically the cool uncle I never had." Ignoring his friends comment, Aqualad turned to the two clones.

"Do you really believe those are your only purposes? To be weapons?" He asked, and the clones exchanged a look. "Have you ever been outside? Felt the wind on your face, the sun bathing you in its rays, of experiencing a normal life?" X-23 clenched her fist at this, biting her lip to keep memories from welling up, which Captain America noticing this.

"The G-Gnomes tell us these things, showing us images and feeling sensations directly into our brains." Superboy said.

"But have you actually experienced these things for yourself?" Kid Flash asked, and Superboy looked away.

"…no, I haven't." Superboy said.

"Cadmus treats you both like weapons, like you're nothing more than dogs to be released at their whim. That is no way to live. Free us, and we will take the both of you with us." Aqualad said, no one noticing Robin already working on undoing his cuffs.

"Well...I..." X-23 started right before Guardian arrived.

"Projects, it's time to get back in your pods." He said in an authoritative voice as Gnomes leapt onto their shoulders and glowed making them more submissive they nodded.

Living in pods, being used as weapons is no way to live!" Captain America called after them as they left.

"Oh, please they know what their place is, and they know better than to defy their masters, just as soon you all will learn your places." Desmond said flipping a few switches that began to shock all of them. They screamed out in pain, but in their heads Aqualad and Captain America were talking to Superboy and X-23.

'They'll never let either of you be free, we can get you out of here though if you help us. We can introduce you to Superman and Wolverine.'

Somehow, both Superboy and X-23 heard them, and stopped walking. "Dubbilex, download their memories. The clones will need them." Desmond said, when he noticed that the clones had stopped walking. "You two, I said to get back in your pods!" He barked, and the two stood there, as if they were struggling to decide what to do.

"Please, help us. It's would they would do." Captain America whispered, both the clones hearing him with their enhanced hearing. X-23's claws erupted from her wrists, and she slashed Desmond's face, though not deep enough that it would kill him.

Guardian tackled Superboy to the ground, who responded by effortlessly picking the security chief up and tossing him against the wall, before ripping what looked like a box out of the wall, causing the electrocution of the sidekicks to stop. Dubbilex lifted a table off the ground using his telekinesis, and flung it at the two. X-23 jumped over it, using it to get a boost, and slammed her heel into Dubbilex's face, knocking him to the ground.

"We need to get them out of there!" She yelled, but as soon as she did, Robin's cuffs sprang open. He kicked the glass screen of his tube until it broke, quickly hopping onto the ground.

"Ugh, Batman would have my head if he knew how long I took getting out of that!" Robin said, opening the door of Trickshot's tube and picking the lock of the cuffs as he spoke.

"Thanks for taking your sweet time, Rob. It would have been nice if you could have gotten us out before they started electrocuting us." Trickshot said as Robin undid his cuff, before Francis took an arrow out of his quiver and used it to pick the other cuff open. Superboy and X-23 assisted in freeing the sidekicks, using their super strength and claws respectively to get rid of the cuffs. "What did they do with my bow?"

"And my shield?" Captain America asked, Superboy helping him down. The clone pointed to a nearby table, where their weapons lay. Shadow Spider used his spider strength to break free and leap to the table, retrieving his friends' bow and shield.

"Alright, we're all free. Now what?" He asked, handing Trickshot and Cap their weapons.

"We get out of here and now." Captain America said simply.

"Alright, then you'll have to lead the way we don't know how to get out." X-23 said.

"The best way is to just go up." Trickshot said.

The others nodded and they all sprinted out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! We hope you all like the first chapter and enjoy the characters we will see you all next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Usual Disclaimer of us not owning anything Marvel or DC we do own the OC's Nolan Barnes and Francis Barton and our friend own Carter Alenko. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

They sprinted past several doors with Nolan in the lead as he turned and they found the elevator doors closed tight.

"Superboy, could you get these?" He asked.

Superboy nodded going over and easily ripping through the doors and exposing the empty chamber.

"Alright, everybody up now." Captain America said, directing traffic. Superboy seized Robin and leapt upwards…and then began to fall.

"I can't fly?" He asked shocked as they began to fall and Robin pulled a grapple gun

The Boy Wonder fired his grapple gun at the ceiling, the rope securing and stopping him and Superboy from falling to their doom. "Well, that was unexpected. Of all the times for Wonder Girl to skip out…" Robin muttered, and noticed Superboy's dazed expression. "What's wrong, Supey? So what I'd you can't fly, we can get out of here without that ability!"

"It's not just the flying. Back in the pod chamber, I…I tried to use heat vision to kill the G-Gnome controlling me, but I couldn't. I concentrated and I tried, but I just couldn't make them burn." Superboy said.

"Hey, we'll test the full extent of your powers when we get out of here. Right now, we need to focus on escaping." Trickshot called out to him, before shooting a grapple arrow at the roof, Shadow Spider began to climb the walls, and Captain America shot his grapple gun, extending his hand to X-23.

"Let's get out of here." He said, expecting her to take his hand…

Only for her to unsheathed her hand and feet claws, leapt to the opposite wall of the shaft, and used her claws to climb the wall in a manner similar to Shadow Spider. 'Well, she's definitely got Wolverine's people skills.' He thought, before he began his ascent.

They made their way up with Kid Flash riding with Trickshot and Aqualad using his water as knives to climb up.

Then X-23 heard an elevator coming up from below them.

"I think we're going to have to make this floor out stop!" SHe called out when they reached floor 12.

The others nodded noticing the elevator themselves. As Robin set to work on hacking the door.

"Come on Rob, pick up the pace or we are going to be splattered all over the elevator shaft." Shadow Spider said in a slightly panicky tone.

"Almost got it." He muttered.

"Oh for goodness sake!" X-23 growled befor slashing through the door and diving in the hole she made

The others followed her through it, just in time for the elevator to miss them. "That was too close for comfort." Kid Flash said, and saw that the hallways split left and right in two different directions. "Great, a fork. Which way do we go?"

_'Turn right._' A voice said in Superboy's head, startling him, but he didn't dwell on it. Any hint about which way to go was welcome.

"Turn right!" He said, and the others follows his lead, going a few feet before they came face to face with a dead end.

"Great going, Supey. Think we can backtrack before they can get to this floor?" Trickshot asked, and X-23 sniffed the air.

"No time, the G-Gremlins are almost here. G-Trolls and G-Basilisks are probably right behind them." She said, and everyone looked at her. "What? Doesn't Wolverine also have enhanced senses?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean super smelling gets any less weirder." Shadow Spider said. "What now? There are too many for us to fight our way through, even with X and Superboy here to back us up."

"We may have no other option." Aqualad said as he placed his hand on his water bearers, when Robin spotted an air vent near the ceiling.

"Don't be so sure about that!" He said, using a grapple gun to rip the grate off. "Quick, through here!"

"Air ducts? Really? That's the most clichéd escape ever!" Trickshot said as Aqualad, Kid Flash Shadow Spider, Captain America, Robin, and X-23 quickly climbed into the vent.

"You got any better ideas?" Superboy said, following his compatriots into the vent. Trickshot sighed, before pressing a series of buttons on his bow. He pulled out an arrow that now had an explosive head on it and fired it at the ceiling behind him, leaping into the vent as it exploded.

"Way to tell them what way we went, genius." X-23 muttered.

"Hey it'll take them a while to get past that, well hopefully." He admitted.

"Now isn't the time to argue." Robin said haking into the computers, "There, I hacked the motion sensors, now they'll have a hard time following us in these vents." Robin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Desmond Guardian, and Gregory were following the motion sensors.<p>

"The Genomorphs are closing in, they'll be forced out here." He said and they ran into the mens room and were knocked over as several genomorphs fell out landing on them.

"They hacked our motion sensors." Desmond growled.

* * *

><p>Back with the group they climbed out near a stair case.<p>

"That's slowed them down, a bit we still have a ways to go." Shadow Spider said.

"Yeah, but I have the room to move!" KF said before vanishing up the staircase.

Kid Flash ran up each flight of stairs in the blink of an eye, a yellow streak that knocked down any Genomorph that got in his way until he reached a door marked 'Level One.' "All clear!" He called down, and the others climbed the stairs as fast as they can. Once they reached Wally, Shadow Spider and Superboy both punched the stairs behind them, their combined super strength destroying the stairs.

"Oh, so I can't blow up the way we came, but they can punch out the stairs?" Trickshot questioned.

"Because this time the Genomorph's already figured out the way we're going, not on a whole other floor." X-23 said, and Captain America kicked the door down.

"Alright guys, we're in the homestretch! Just one more floor, and we're home free!" He said, and lead his friends into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on sublevel 4, Desmond, who was nursing the cuts X-23 had given him, entered a lab with 'Project Blockbuster' on various computer screens, Melden close behind him. "Mark, you can't be serious! Project Blockbuster is still in its experimental stage, and we haven't even tested it yet! Just let Guardian and Dubbilex handle the weapons, and get some medical attention for your face!" Melden pleaded, concern etched on his features, though his pleas were ignored as Desmond went to a desk and retrieved a vial filled with blue liquid in it.<p>

"All the medical attention in the world won't save me from the Board's wrath if we let the weapons and sidekicks escape!" Desmond said. "Gregory, I need you to make sure the backups are in place. In the event of the worst coming to pass, we need to ensure that the progress we've made here will safeguard the future." Desmond instructed, and walked last Gregory, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As the team got to sub level one, they were met with Guardian, and several genomorphs.<p>

"Okay, looks like we are going to be fighting our way out of here." Captain America said grabbing his shield before a surge seemed to go through all their heads knocking them down. However then Dubbilex stepped forward and the pains stopped with all of them hearing him.

"I think that for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy and Sister X-23 should be allowed to make their own choice." He said in their heads.

"Wait, so it was you? You're who's been talking to me?"

"Yes, I set the fire that brought your new friends here guided you when you were moving, and allowed them to speak to you in your heads." He said

"You were that demonic goat thing I saw earlier!" Shadow Spider said, and Dubbilex nodded.

_'Correct. I knew the Batman had suspicions about Cadmus, and I had hoped to draw the attention of the Avengers League and free my fellow Genomorphs from Cadmus's control. However, it seems a situation drew their attention elsewhere, and the six of you answered instead, forcing me to adapt my plans_.' Dubbilex explained telepathically. _'Once you had descended to the correct level, I directed my reptilian brother to drive half of you into X-23's chamber, while I would shepherd the other half to Superboy's chamber. However, I did not count on Melden appearing and ordering X-23's activation_.'

"You couldn't stop him with your mind whammy, or tell the other Genomorphs not to?" Kid Flash asked.

_'In order to avoid him or Desmond from discovering our planned uprising, we had to comply with his orders_.' Dubbilex said. _'However, we were able to manipulate events in other ways, such as Guardian allowing X-23 and Superboy to remain out of their pods._'

"I've been meaning to ask about him." Aqualad said, gesturing to the still frozen Guardian. "I have met Guardian many times before, both in costume and out, and he has always been a person who supported personal freedom and believed in justice, and would not tolerate the gross injustices done here by Cadmus, unlike the Guardian we have seen today."

_'Please, do not hold that against him. Desmond and Melden use the G-Gnomes to keep him and the rest of the Cadmus staff in line, manipulating their thoughts to comply with their direction_.' Dubbilex explained.

"Why would you help us?" Kid flash asked.

_'Not you…them_.' Dubbilex answered, looking at X-23 and Superboy. _'They are our greatest achievements, and will be the ones to blaze a trail towards freedom for all Genomorphs._'

"Y'know, I am trying to come up with a good analogy for this, but I just cannot think of one." Trickshot said, and looked at Guardian. "What do we do about him?"

_'I shall eliminate the mental blocks placed on him, and he shall aid you in your escape. Good luck, young heroes_.' The Genomorph scientist said, and Guardian blinked, registering that he was now conscious.

"What the…Trickshot? Robin? Captain America? Aqualad? Kid Flash? What are you guys doing here?" Guardian asked, before he saw X-23 and Superbky, gritting his teeth as memories came back. "Desmond! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I find him!"

"I dont think so." Desmond's voice said from behind Guardian.

They turned to find the man holding a vial filled with dark blue liquid and glaring at them all. "Things have gotten out of hand, but it's no difference project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" He said drinking the vial.

He immediately began to shake as his skin turned a dark grey as he grew to a size just under the Hulk.

"Anyone else feel like you're watching the Hulk transform?" Captain America asked as the monster that had been Desmond pounced tackling Superboy upwards to the above ground floor.

"That's a problem, you think he planned that?" Shadow Spider asked.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said as they all followed through the hole just in time to see Desmond toss Superboy into the wall at the far end.

* * *

><p>"Let's move, take him down!" Captain America said as KF drew his attention<p>

Kid Flash circled Blockbuster, punching him dozens of times in a matter of seconds, for all the good it did. He might as well have been wearing pillows over his fists, and Kid task quickly realized the futility of this, ducking just as Blockbuster swung his massive fist. A glib of webbing from Shadow Spider hit Blockbuster in the face, obscuring his vision, and the Teenage Arachnid leapt at the behemoth, his super powered punches making the gargantuan scientist visibility staggered, before delivering an uppercut to the jaw that knocked Blockbuster onto one knee. X-23 leapt onto this back, her foot claws digging into Blockbuster's back, causing him to roar in pain.

"Let me finish the job on your face." She growled, her hand claws exploding out of their sheaths. She prepared to drive her claws through Blockbuster's skull, only for him to grab her wrist and throw her at Shadow Spider. Aqualad's waterbearers surged to life, water bursting from the pipes, and he swung them at Desmond, the tidal wave hitting him as Aqualad touched the water and his tattoos glowed, electrifying the water. All this did was make Blockbuster angry, and he roared to show that rage.

"Block…Buster…SMASH!" He yelled, clapping his hands with such force that it generated a small shock wave that dispelled the water and knocked Aqualad back.

"Geez, this guy really is a Hulk ripoff!" Trickshot said as he loaded an arrow, and Captain America readied his shield to throw, while Kid Flash prepared to take another run at Blockbuster.

"Trick, Cap, Kid, wait! I've got an idea!" Robin said, his holographic display open and displaying the floor plans he had downloaded from JARVIS. The four columns that they could see now were outlined in red, and the others quickly understood what he had in mind.

"You know what to do." Robin said.

They all nodded going over and beginning to tear away at the columns while KF distracted Blockbuster so Robin could get to Superboy and X-23 and explain the plan.

Once they were in on it X came over and helped Cap cut through his faster as he had been melting his slowly with bio electricity enhanced punches.

"Sorry, but the was taking you way too long." She said smirking before going over to her own column and slicing clean through it like a hot knife through butter.

'Did she just joke with me?' Nolan thought going to help KF draw Blockbuster to the center room while Robin planted bombs on the other columns and Superboy smashed one, and Trickshot and Shadow Spider managed to destroy theirs with explosives and super strength.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked.

"Sooner would be better than later here, Rob." Shadow SPider said as he KF and Cap danced and dodged around Blockbuster.

Robin didn't need to be told twice triggering the explosives and destroying the final four columns that held the roof up.

As the rubble began to fall down upon them all they did their best to cover AQualad creating a shield around himself and the others best he could. Nolan grabbed X since they were too far to reach Aqualads shield and held his shield above them as the rubble came crashing down.

* * *

><p>For a moment, it seemed that the sidekick's impulsive plan to defeat the second rate Hulk had killed them as well…until the rubble began to shift, before it fell away to reveal Aqualad, Superboy, Trickshot, Robin, Kid Flash, and Shadow Spider. All of their costumes were damaged, and they all had a few cuts and bruises, with the wxception of the invulnerable Superboy. "Hey Rob, next time you come up with a plan to take down a bad Hulk cosplayer, make sure said plan doesn't almost kill us!" Trickshot said, brushing rubble off of him.<p>

"I didn't see you coming up with a better plan. Besides, it worked, right?" Robin said, when his eyes widened. "Shit, where are Cap and X?!" He frantically asked, and the others reacted similarly.

"Nolan! X! Where are you guys?!" Shadow Spider called out, his eyepieces damaged to the point that they showed his green eyes, when some rubble to their left began to shift, before it fell away to reveal Captain America's shield. Kid Flash zoomed over and began to rapidly remove rubble, eventually revealing Captain America and X-23 huddled together closely under the shield. They didn't move for a few seconds, causing the others to worry…when they heard them both grunt in pain.

"Ow. I don't ever want to do anything like that again." Captain America said, pieces of red hair sticking out of his damaged helmet, and that's when he noticed just how tightly he and X-23 were huddled, quickly letting go and blushing. "I'm sorry! T-the building was collapsing, and I didn't see any way to get to Aqualad in time, so I just grabbed you on instinct!" He rapidly explained, and a pregnant silence filled the air, before the others, with the exception of the clones, burst out laughing.

"We came, we saw, we kicked all kinds of ass!" Trickshot said, his damaged mask exposing his face and bright brown eyes. "Oh man, Roy's going to be sorry he missed this!" With that, he highfived Robin, only for them to clutch their sides in pain. As the sidekicks continued to laugh, X-23 and Superboy looked at each other, confused looks on their faces.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Superboy asked, me X-23 shrugged.

"Beats me." She replied, when she noticed the moon. "Is that…what I think it is?" She asked, and the sidekicks stopped laughing, and looked at it.

"Huh. Guess we were down there longer than we thought." Trickshot said. "Well, I know we promised to show you guys the sun, but the moon will have to do for now."

"No, not that. THAT." X said, pointing upwards, and Superboy looked to see what looked like a human descending towards them, dressed in an all blue costume with red trunks and a red cape, but what drew Superboy's attention was the 'S' shield on his chest.

"Superman…" he gasped out, and soon he saw Superman was not alone, for several other heroes appeared behind him. Superman, Captain Marvel, Shazam, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Zatara, Red Tornado, Vision, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Thor, Martian Manhunter, Wasp, and Wonder Woman landed on the ground, with both Green Lanterns close behind and carrying Spider-Man, Black Widow, Tigra, Yellowjacket Batman, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Green Arrow, Aquaman, the Flash, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and surprisingly Winter Soldier, on glowing green platforms, setting them down in the ground. Batman was the first to enter the sight, walking over to the sidekicks, and needless to say, he did NOT look like he was pleased with them. The sidekick's fear was quickly elevated, as Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider-Man, and Winter Soldier walked alongside him.

"We need to talk."

"Of course we do, with great power comes great responsibility as Spidey says...a lot, but could you maybe get Wolverine and Superman over here too, and someone get Wonder Girl this is going to be a long story." Shadow Spider said.

Batman's glare lessened only slightly as Superman and Wolverine came over and stood in front of Superboy and X-23. Who both glanced at them curiously. In response to that X popped her claws and Superboy showed his damaged Superman logo and both of them seemed surprised.

Wolverine seemed more excepting than Superman who seemed cautious.

"Are those what I think they are?" Batman asked.

"They don't like being called it's." Kid Flash muttered.

"They are people after all." Captain America said in their defense as Superboy spoke again.

"We're Superman and Wolverine's clones."

The Leagers looked surprised at his deceleration as another voice spoke out.

"Clones huh? Guess I missed all the fun?" Wonder Girl asked landing beside them.

Wonder Girl had a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she wore a black headband. She wore a black sleeveless top with two stylized golden W's on it, which resemble the W's that Wonder Woman wore. She had red pants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes. Like Wonder Woman, she wore two silver bracelets and star earrings and she had a gold lasso hung around her waist.

Before anyone could respond Batman spoke again.

"Now that everyone is here, you all start talking." He said in a commanding voice and the other mentors nodded.

So, they all launched into an explanation of their adventure, with Guardians help as well as each other the story only took about a half an hour to tell during the telling Wonder Girl was listening intently and bitterly wishing that she had gotten there on time.

* * *

><p>"So, that's everything really." Nolan said rounding off the story as the Green Lanterns took Blockbuster away into the sky.<p>

"Superman, Wolverine, we need to talk." Batman said, and lead the two heroes away somewhere private, leaving the others with their mentors.

"So…you two are Supes and Wolvie's clones?" Spider-Man asked.

"I feel like we can only explain this so many times in one night before it gets old. But, to answer your question, yes, we are." X-23 said.

"Pfft. I got a clone. They'll get used to it after a while." Spider-Man said, and everyone raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't ask. It's a long story."

"Look, kids, don't mistake us, we're proud of what you've accomplished here tonight, but you still took a huge risk." Mockingbird said. "There are any number of ways this could have gone wrong. You could have been killed, or clones, or whatever, and we wouldn't have known what happened."

"Didn't you teach us to take huge risks, to put our lives on the line for the common good?" Captain America said

"Results aside, what you all did was needlessly risky. You should have called us or SHIELD, instead of going in alone." Aquaman said.

"All due respect, My King, but you trained us to be heroes, to use our powers in the most responsible way. If using our skills in a manner such as this is a mistake, then it is one we would all gladly make again." Aqualad said.

"But-" Black Widow started to say, before Superboy stepped forward.

"Look, we can go back and forth about this all night, but in the end, here's what we're trying to say: they didn't wait for your permission to go inside because they didn't need it. They don't need your permission to be heroes, and we don't need it to keep doing what we do. So get on board, or get out of our way." Superboy said, surprising everyone with his argument.

"Thank you, Superboy, for saying what's all on our mind." Kid Flash said.

"Huh, guess he really is Superman's clone." Robin said, and X-23 looked over at Batman, Superman, and Wolverine, activating her super hearing.

"…don't see why we shouldn't at least give them a chance." She heard Wolverine say, and she elbowed Superboy, gesturing to them and pointing at her ears.

"You're taking this surprisingly well, Wolverine. I thought you'd be a bit more unnerved by this." Batman said.

"I've been alive a long time, Bats. Get old enough, and stuff like this stops surprising you. Hell, I'm an X-Man. We've all been killed, cloned, revived, or met an alternate version of ourselves at least once." Wolverine said.

"What about the boy? What will we do about him?" Superman asked, and noticed X-23 and Superboy looking at him. He looked startled, before he and Logan walked over to the clones.

"Listen, Super…boy…Batman will figure out something for you." Superman awkwardly said, before flying away.

"Ignore him. This whole thing has got him weirded out." Wolverine said, and turned to X-23. "So…X-23, was it?"

"Yeah, that's what people call me for the most part at least. There...there used to be one woman who helped create me though, she called me Laura." X-23 said and Nolan and Wolverine noticed she slumped a little at mentioning this woman.

"Laura, huh? I like the name. Well if you have the time we should go get some food and talk. We'll see if you and I can get along, not right now obviously. The League has to clean up here and inspect all of Cadmus' lower levels, but soon." He said offering his hand for her to shake.

"I...I would like that." Laura said smiling slightly and shaking his hand as he smiled as well.

"Well, now that most things are pretty well in hand, what happens from here?" Trickshot asked the Leaguers who remained.

It was Batman and Iron Man who stepped forward looking at them all carefully before speaking.

"You all still want to stick together huh?" Iron Man asked carefully.

They all nodded, and Wonder Girl took a spot standing beside Superboy siding with her friends. After all she didn't want to miss the next adventure. The adults exchanged glances and gathered for a quick discussion before they agreed on something and turned to them again.

"Alright, we will iron out all the details, but we'll all gather at these coordinates in two days at 3 p.m. Until then all of you go home get patched up, and get some rest. It's been decided that Laura and Superboy will be staying at the Treskelion for now so you'll both be going with Black Widow and Winter Soldier along with Captain America." Batman said all this while handing them the coordinates.

Once they all had a copy he pressed a button on his belt and one of the Batplanes appeared not long after. He motioned to Robin who waved before boarding and they left.

"Hey, Black Widow ma'am you guys can give me a lift to the nearest Zeta Tube right?" Shadow Spider asked receiving a nod as they all scattered to head to their homes or bases.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, July 7th, 3:00 PM PST<strong>

"What is this place?" Francis asked, now wearing a maroon t-shirt and blue jeans, as he, Wally, Dick, and Kaldur stood in a large cave with technology all around it.

"This is Mount Justice, the League's first headquarters." Batman said, Iron Man, Red Tornado, and Vision standing close behind him.

"How many secret headquarters do you guys have?" Wally asked.

"This place…didn't work out, so I opened up the mansion for us to use." Iron Man said. "Do you guys know when the others will get here?"

"Carter just texted me and said he was almost at the Zeta, and I think Nolan and Cassie took Laura and Superboy out for some actual clothes." Wally said, and no sooner did he say that, did the zeta tubes in the corner buzz to life.

"Recognize: Captain America: B-04; Shadow Spider: B-07; Wonder Girl: B-08; Superboy: B-09; X-23: B-10." The computer announced, said heroes materializing in the tubes. Carter now sported a black shirt underneath a black hoodie, light grey jeans and shoes, and a light grey beanie upon his messy, unkempt black hair. Nolan wore black cargo pants with a grey t-shirt under a black, sleeveless leather jacket, and red converse shows with black laces. Superboy now wore a simple black Superman t-shirt with blue jeans, similar to Cassie's attire, while Laura now wore a leather military jacket with red accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants, a red tank top shirt underneath her jacket, and black combat bolts, and Cassie still wore her costume.

"I present to you, the new Laura and Superboy!" Cassie announced, and Francis raised an eyebrow upon seeing Superboy's choice in clothing.

"Subtle." He said, and Batman cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

"Thank you all for coming here. You must all be tired after last night, but I assure, I wouldn't have called you if it weren't important." Batman said.

"The world is changing. It used to be that bad guys showed up, and we stopped them. But now, the bad guys have become more ruthless, and groups like Hydra and AIM have escalated their activities to the point where we can't afford to wait around and let them show up. Now, we need to shut them down before they can become a threat." Iron Man said.

"That is where the 10 of you come in." Batman said. "The Avengers League is vast but even with beings like Superman, The Flash, and Thor, and organizations like SHIELD, we can't be everywhere at once. So, in order to protect the world from these threats, you will eliminate them, acting as our first line of defense."

"We'll still handle the big stuff like Galactus or doomsday machines, but you guys are more like the League's black ops units." Iron Man explained.

"So like top secret, Nick Fury kind of stuff? Awesome!" Francis said, and realized what Batman had just said. "Wait, 10? There are only nine of us."

"Sorry, Bats got a little ahead of himself when she walked in the room. Team, meet your new member." Iron Man said, and pointed behind them. They turned to look, seeing Martian Manhunter, and what appeared to be a green skinned teenage girl with red hair, amber eyes, freckles, and wearing a short sleeved white top with a red X on it, a blue skirt, a blue cape, and blue boots.

"Hello, children. I would like to introduce you to my niece, M'gann M'orzz, or 'Miss Martian,' as she would like to be called in the field." Martian Manhunter said, and M'gann smiled and waved.

"Hello, everybody. It's wonderful to meet you all!" She said, walking towards the group.

"I never knew Martian Manhunter had a niece." Carter whispered to Nolan.

"I asked him if he had any family once, and he told me he had at least 12 siblings, each with their own family." Nolan whispered back. M'gann seemed nervous, until Francis extended his hand.

"Francis Barton, nice to meet you." He said, and she smiled, shaking his hand. As soon as they finished, her cape disappeared, and her top changed color from white to maroon.

"I like your shirt." She said, and he smiled.

"It's a good color on you." He said, causing her to blush.

"Hello, beautiful. My name is Wally, you've already met Francis. The others are Cassie, Laura, Kaldur, Carter, Nolan, and Superboy." Wally said, appearing in front of M'gann. The newly assembled team stood together for a moment, before Nolan smiled.

"Today is the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere, Undisclosed Location<strong>

Dr. Melden stood before the monitors of the 14 silhouettes that made up the Cadmus Board of directors, a maniacal grin on his face. "Hello, my masters. Thank you for summoning me to this audience."

"Before we get started, take off that mask. I'm getting tired of looking at that face." One said, his voice carrying a German accent, and Melden chuckled, peeling his face away to reveal what appeared to be a green, hairy face that appeared to resemble a Jackal.

"That makes two of us, my liege." Miles Warren, the insane Geneticist and enemy of Spider-Man known as the Jackal, said.

"Give us an update on the state if Cadmus." Another one ordered.

"Of course. After the sidekicks destroyed the surface, SHIELD began a complete sweep of Cadmus, finding years of genetic research. However, before I made my escape, I destroyed many of our files about research into meta humans, including the ones on the sidekicks. Did you know the new Captain America is a mutant? I find that very interesting."

"Enough of your babble, Jackal. Get to the point." Another of the monitors said in an irate French accent.

"Guardian has been placed in charge of Cadmus, vowing to make it a kinder, gentler place. The poor fool has no idea what he's in for." Jackal said. "Project Kr and Weapon XI have been liberated and placed in League custody. Unfortunately, they were freed before the G-Gnomes could finish programming them."

"No matter. There already simpler methods of control that are in place." Another monitor said. "Return to your lab, Warren. We shall call for you when you are needed."

"Of course." Jackal said, and quickly left the room.

"That was almost too close. The sidekicks almost exposed us to the Avengers League, and it is far too early for that to happen." Another monitor said.

"Fear not, my friend. As far as the Avengers think, Desmond and Mendel were behind Cadmus, and that is what the evidence shall suggest." The German monitor said. "In time, all shall see the Light."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter 2 down what did you all think? let us know and thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright time for chapter three, this was a fun one and we hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: You know by now we don't own any established Marvel or DC characters, places, or properties. We only own our OC's **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, July 6th, 3:30 PM PST<strong>

"Alright, this place was the original Headquarters of the League we are calling it back into service for the ten of you. Megan, Superboy, Luara, Cassie, and Nolan this is your new home when not on missions." Batman said leading the way into a large sitting room that had a few television screens and a kitchen in the far back.

"This place has everything that you could ever need, including but not limited to; a fully stocked kitchen and library, bedrooms and bathrooms for each of you staying her as well as a few extra. A gym to keep in shape, a sparring room for combat training and a mission deployment room and strategics room. Also, for Battlefield tactics training, we have built a danger room here as well. There is also a hanger for vehicles and there there's more, but you can take a closer look later." Batman said stopping in a large room with a high ceiling.

"Now obviously we can't just leave you all alone here So Vision and Red Tornado have volunteered to live here as den mothers so to speak." Iron Man said as the two androids came in one all red with a blue cape and a stylized T on his chest. The other green, and Yellow with a dark red face a high collared yellow cape.

"There's more when you are all here you will be trained properly." He said as several other hero's walked in and stood in front of them.

"In charge of combat training will be Black Canary, Mockingbird, and Black Widow." Iron Man said gesturing to the women in question.

"Battlefield tactical training will be Wolverine, Captain Marvel, and Luke Cage." Batman said indicating the three and making Laura smile a little.

"Mental Evaluation when needed will be handled by; Wasp, Tigra, Jean Grey and Emma Frost." Iron Mans said again picking up where Batman left off.

"Physical evaluations are handled by; Cyborg, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan in case you all reading wondered which one) and Atom."

"Then for scientific specialist and advisers if you need them, you'll have myself, Spider-Man, and Ant Man to turn to." Iron Man said.

"Finally, Myself, Iron Man, and Winter Soldier will deploy you on missions. any questions?" Batman asked.

"Only one: what's first?" Wally asked, eager to begin.

"Nothing, at the moment." Batman said. "We want to give you all some time before we throw you into the thick of things. Take some time, get settled in. Either me or director Barnes will give you your first mission. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to Gotham."

"I need to head out too. Pepper can only cover for me at meetings so many times before she starts to get angry." Iron Man said, both superheroes vanishing in the light of the zeta tubes, leaving the teens alone with the two androids.

"So…now what?" Carter asked.

"Do as the Batman and Iron man suggested: grow accustomed to your new settings." Vision said, before he tilted his head, as if he had heard something. "Red Tornado, I have just received a distress signal from a fishing vessel 50 Miles outside of Happy Harbor."

"I have heard it as well. The Coast Guard is 45 minutes from them, but they may not reach it in time. We should lend assistance." Red Tornado said.

"Agreed. I calculate that the two of us will increase the survival probability if the crew dramatically." Vision said, and turned to the children. "We shall return shortly. Do not stray too far from this location."

"Got it, Robocop." Francis said, and the ceiling opened as Vision lightened his density to float and Red Tornado generated a small tornado beneath him, both flying out the opening.

"Great. So we get left behind while they get to do the good stuff. Speedy was right, this IS just a big club house." Dick said.

"Wait, you talked to Roy?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, we tried to get him to join the team, but he didn't want to. He said that even though we might have our own headquarters now, we're still just doing whatever the League tells us." Wally said.

"Eh, his loss. Now he can't meet our three awesome new teammates." Francis said, gesturing to Laura, M'gann, and Superboy.

"I wish I could figure out what they really want us here for. I tried reading Vision and Red Tornado's minds, but they must have incredible mental blocks up. I couldn't even pick up any surface thoughts!" M'gann said.

"That's because Tornado and Vision are both androids. No mind to read, just computers." Kaldur said. "It makes sense as to why Batman put them in charge of us."

"So…now what?" Cassie asked. "Training?"

"We might as well tour this 'clubhouse.'" Francis said.

"That's a great idea! Me, Superboy, Laura, and Nolan have been living here for the past week, so we can give you a tour!" M'gann said.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said in a bit of a huff.

"No one was going to, a private tour with M'gann sounds much better." Wally said.

"Hey, she never said anything about a private tour, you need to pay attention." Francis said somewhat defensively.

"Let's just get moving shall we? Also, Superboy your coming with we might as well use the time to try and bond a little." Cassie said.

He looked, a bit less than thrilled, but shrugged and followed as Megan led the way. Nolan staying a bit behind her and talking with Laura, who seemed to be nearly smiling as Megan began to speak.

"Well, you've already seen the main living room, but there is so much more to see, let's start with the library." She said heading down the hallway before Superboy spoke.

"Hey, does anyone else smell smoke?" He asked.

"Oh no, my cookies!" Megan said lifting off the ground and flying towards the kitchen with the others following and chuckling behind her leaving Nolan and Laura at the back of the group.

"I honestly forgot she was cooking them I was supposed to remind her." Laura shrugged.

"Eh, it happens to the best of us." Nolan said as M'gann used her telekinesis to lift the trays out of the oven, revealing about two dozen burnt cookies.

"Oh no, I ruined them." She said, when Francis picked one up and ate it, barely keeping a cough down.

"Not bad. Just a little dry." He said, his eyes watering up. "On a completely unrelated note, does anyone have a glass of water?"

'Thank you for trying to not hurt my feelings, but you didn't need to do that.' M'gann's voice said in their heads, and they all clutched their heads in pain.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Carter grunted out.

'Is something wrong? What is it? I-' M'gann said, when Laura grabbed her by her cardigan and unsheathed her claws.

"Get…out of our…heads! NOW!" She yelled, and M'gann obliged. "Don't EVER do that again!" Laura shouted, and stormed off.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" M'gann asked.

"Let's see, how about you bursting into our heads without asking! Seriously M'gann, what the hell?!" Dick asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know! Telepathy is just the normal way we communicate on Mars!" M'gann said.

"Things are different here on Earth. Even among mutants, telepaths are extremely rare, so things are different here. You cannot just barge into our private thoughts like that." Kaldur said.

"Laura and Superboy were raised by telepathic beings in project Cadmus, and have been soured to telepathy. If Superboy were here, he would surely have the same reaction." With that, M'gann looked down at the ground, only for Francis to put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not mad at you for doing what you thought was normal. Coming from Mars, we expected there to be a but of a culture shock for you." He said. "Just ask next time, ok?" With that, she looked back up and smiled.

"Alright." She said. "Hey, where are Cassie and Superboy?"

"I think Cassie said they were going to the gym for 'bonding' or something like that." Wally said, and they all made their way to the gym, hearing the sound of metal grinding, and they entered to see Cassie and Supeboy, each holding up massive weights.

"This is 5 tons right here, Supey." Cassie grunted out.

"Five tons? Please. Cadmus made me do that as a warmup! Try 7 tons." Superboy groaned out.

"Please, Diana and the Amazons make me start out on that! Do you even lift, bro?" Wonder Girl said.

"Hey, don't break our training room on the first day! We just got this place!" Carter said. "What are you guys even doing?"

"Bragger Girl here told me she could life a thousand pounds, and I bet here I could lift more." Superboy said.

"It kinda escalated from there." Wonder Girl said.

"How about you all set down the weights before you break something?" Nolan said, and Cassie went to oblige.

"Oh yeah right not until I prove my point!" Superboy said.

Nolan sighed as the others began to ege them on in their contest.

"I bet Cassie wins!" KF said.

"No way, Superboy's got this one easy." Robin said smirking.

"I'm going with, Supes too, five bucks says he wins." Francis said pulling out his wallet.

Megan giggled amused as Kondor said; "I wouldn't underestimate Cassie."

Nolan sighed and chuckled friends, and then he noticed that Laura still wasn't back so leaving them all cheering on their individual picks for the contest and went to find her.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes, but he found her in the library still looking annoyed, but slightly more calm than before.<p>

"I'm not going to apologize to her, she had no right to be in my head like that!" She growled.

"Calm down, I understand why you might be so mad at her for that, but she didn't mean to offend you or make you uncomfortable." Nolan said taking a Bean Bag chair beside her.

"Well, she shouldn't have done that at all."

"You're right about that, but you were also wrong to get mad at her like that. Look, not only do you have to be on a team with her, but you have to live with her." Nolan said.

"So?" She asked.

"It means that you two have to compromise and learn to get along or no one is going to be happy." Nolan shrugged.

Laura thought about that, controlling her more impulsive emotions was something that she had never really had cause to do.

"I just wanted to make a point. Is what I did not a good way of doing that?" She asked.

"Not with friends." Nolan said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Laura, paused for a second and sighed, before smiling slightly and nodding, "Okay, thanks Nolan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others watched as Cassie and Superboy struggled to keep their weights up. "C'mon, Cass, you can do it!" Wally cheered. "Represent the sidekicks!"<p>

"Go, Superboy, go! Go, Superboy, go!" Francis cheered.

"Give up yet?" Cassie asked, and Superboy smirked.

"Hell no!" He said.

"Ok, how much longer are you guys going to be at this?" Carter asked…

When Wonder Girl dropped her weights. "Oh yeah!" Superboy said, setting his weights down. KF placed a five dollar bill in Francis's hand, smirking as he tucked it in his wallet.

"Told you Superboy would win." Francis said, and saw Nolan and Laura walking over. "Well, look who decided to join the party. You guys get lost?"

"Not exactly." Nolan said, and gestured at Laura, who went up to M'gann.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. After having the Genomorphs in my head at Cadmus, I wasn't exactly eager to have anyone else back in there." X-23 said, and M'gann smiled.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have done that without permission." M'gann said. "Hey, you guys wanna see something cool?" She then lead the others to the hangar, where what looked like a giant red egg sat.

"Wow, M'gann, an egg! That's…awesome." Carter said.

"Sorry, she's sleeping." M'gann said.

"She?" Kaldur asked, and she walked up to the pod.

"C'mon girl, it's time to get up!" She said, and the egg unfolded and expanded until it was some sort of ship.

"Whoa…" Wally said.

"This is my own personal bioship." M'gann said, and a ramp descended to the ground. "Who wants to go for a ride?"

All of their hands shot up eagerly and she laughed but lead the way onto the ship with a small, but comfortable control room with plenty of seats.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, buckled up?" She asked and receiving nods she took off smoothly into the air.<p>

"Hey does anyone find it odd that one of the few of us who can fly on her own has a ship?" Nolan asked chuckling.

"You know I didn't think of that, but yeah though it's no more ironic than Wonder Womans invisible jet." Carter said.

"Yeah that's true I suppose, still odd though."

"Hey, how else was I supposed to get here from Mars? This ship has served me very well, she's a good girl, and she has a cloaking mode." Megan said proudly as the ship appeared to vanish.

"Impressive, speaking of powers, what all can you do?" Francis asked turning to her.

"Plenty like shape changing." She said before turning into a perfect duplicate of Cassie, and then Laura before she switched to a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong for me to think I'm hot?" Wally asked with a goofy smile.

"No, just a sign of some very deep seated mental issues." Francis said causing the others to break out laughing as Megan switched back to herself.

"Sorry, I can't do boys as well as girls. My uncle's working with me on it , though." M'gann said.

"Can you pass through things like he can?" Nolan asked.

"No, not yet. Phase shifting is a very advanced technique, but I'm not ready for that yet. I can camouflage myself, but that's about it." M'gann said.

"Hey, don't feel too bad. Speedy Gonzales here can't vibrate his molecules like the Flash can, not unless he wants a bloody nose." Carter said, gesturing to Wally.

"Speedy? Wasn't that Green Arrow's partner" M'gann said, and everyone was confused for a moment, before they realized why she was asking.

"Right, forgot you were from Mars. It's an Earth cartoon. I'm surprised your uncle didn't send it to you guys on Mars." Carter said.

"Uncle J'onn only sent us programs that would us to duplicate and learn human anatomy and behavior, mainly a lot of romances and comedies, though he did send us a few movies of other genres. Have any of you ever seen a movie called the Phantom Menace?" M'gann asked, and Cassie, Wally, Kaldur, Nolan, Dick, and Carter all sighed while Francis cringed.

"Phantom Menace? C'mon, that's the worst movie in the franchise! George Lucas completely ruined himself with that movie!" Francis said.

"Great. Now we won't be able to shut him up for who knows how long." Kaldur said.

"Did I do something wrong?" M'gann asked.

"Nah, Francis is just a huge sci fi nut. Get him started on a rant and he won't stop until you knock him out." Wally said.

"I don't rant! I just think someone should have stopped Lucas before h added Jar Jar Binks to the Star Wars universe." Francis protested.

"Dude, I've known you almost my whole life, and trust me when I say you do tend to rant sometimes." Nolan said.

"I'm a very passionate person." Francis said, and looked at X-23, Superboy, and M'gann. "One day, I am showing you all the original trilogy movies. If we do watch the prequels, we skip Phantom Menace."

"Alright. Don't see why not." Laura said, when the console in front of M'gann began to beep. She pressed a button, and Vision appeared in front if them.

"Children, you are all here. Excellent." He said. "An urgent matter has come up."

"Do you need us to help you with the rescue?" Cassie asked.

"No, me and Tornado have it under control. I have detected a disturbance at the Happy Harbor power plant, and would like you to covertly investigate." Vision said.

"I thought you said missions were Batman's job." Robin said, a hint of condescension in his tone.

"Yes, but at the moment, you are the only heroes in the vicinity, making you the only ones able to investigate." Vision said, before winking off.

"Well, you heard him. To the power plant we go." Nolan said.

"Alright then, lets go." Megan said readjusting the route to the power plant.

* * *

><p>When they were touching down, most things seemed normal except for...<p>

"Uhm, does anyone else see the giant tornado?" Carter asked as they were blown back into the ship as the tornado seemed to shrink itself and go into the building.

"Robin are Tornado's common here?" Aqualad asked turning to him only to hear a chuckled and Robin was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Nolan said pulling on his mask and belt and leading the way into the building after Robin.

* * *

><p>They ran into the room, just in time for Robin to be thrown and land beside them. They looked at the thing that had thrown him and were not sure what to make of it.<p>

He was a red and black android looking thing with blue tubes emerging from the back to the shoulders, and hands and had a ragged green scarf on.

"What the hell are you?" Carter asked his own mask on now.

The thing ignored him, but it did speak; "I was prepared to face real hero's I must admit I find, your appearances here to be quite disturbing."

"Our appearance here is disturbing? You're the one throwing around tornadoes here." Cassie said.

"Give up now, and I promise you can be more turbed, and we won't hurt you too much." Robin added With that, the stranger chuckled.

"You? Hurt me? You're welcome to try, little girl." The stranger taunted, and Wonder Girl flew at him. The man pointed his hand at her and lightning flew out of it at her. She brought her bracelets together to block it, but was thrown off when the man added a tornado to the mix, and the blonde demigoddess was unable to combat both the elements, being knocked back to the wall.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Mister Twister."

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" Wally said, pulling on his goggles as Francis pulled a small crossbow from a holster on the back of his jeans, Laura unsheathed her claws, Nolan pulled his shield from underneath his jacket, Superboy and Carter cracked their knuckles, Kaldur drew his waterbearers, Dick hooked his utility belt around his torso, and Cassie recovered and drew her lasso.

"You all can't be serious he taunted as Carter and Superboy leapt at him. He grabbed them by the face and tossed them into the far wall only to get a shiled to the back of his head.

He turned around and recieved a triple kick to the face from Laura, Francis, and Nolan that stggered him until there was a roped around his waist and he was flung out the nearby window.

"Nice throw Cassie." Megan ssaid as they all ran out after him as he began to rise slowly.

"You all are getting very irritating." He growled appearing to not be hurt at all.

"Megan use your powers and scan his mind, see if the suit has a weakness." Nolan said.

"On it, Nolan." M'gann said, and her eyes glowed green to indicate the use of her telepathy. "I'm…I'm not picking up anything! I can't read his mind!"

"That suit must be protecting his thoughts, just like how Magneto's helmet can." Wally said, and dodged a lightning bolt thrown by Mr. Twister. "Who can control the weather like this?"

"Let's see…Storm, Thor, Weather Wizard, Major Disaster…I think Zatara and Doctor Strange can with the right spells…those are the only ones I know of!" Francis said, firing arrows from his crossbow, only for Twister to block them by creating a small tornado around him.

Superboy ran at him, only to get a lightning bolt to the face instead. Carter tried to fire webbing at Mr. Twister's eyes to blind him, but the gale force winds surrounding him made that impossible. Laura tried to run straight at him and stab him with her claws, but the lighting bolt he sent electrified her skeleton, causing her to scream in pain. She was left standing, though her clothing was left slightly charred like the skin underneath, but her healing factor quickly healed that up.

"We can't get close to him like this! We need a new strategy!" Kaldur said, using his bearers to create whips made of water that he swung at Twister, only for them to be dissipated by the winds.

"While this has been an entertaining diversion, I must bud you all adieu." Mister Twister said, then fired a tornado from his hands that knocked everyone back, before he began to rise into the air.

"Wait a minute…" M'gann said, then facepalmed. "Hell's M'gann! Why didn't any of us realize it sooner? It's so obvious!"

"Care to fill us in, sweet green?" Wally asked.

"I can't read his mind, he can generate tornadoes, and he's red…isn't it obvious? It's Red Tornado!" M'gann said.

"Are you sure? If I remember correctly, Red Tornado can't generate electricity like that." Nolan said.

"Of course it is. I'm positive." M'gann said.

"Then this is another of the League's test. We will not play their games" Kaldur said.

"Yo, Tornado! You can cut the act, we've figured it out!" Carter shouted at Twister.

"You think that I'm Red Tornado? That is ironic." He said chuckling as he turned up a storm around him.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think Red Tornado can do that." Francis said carefully.

"Agreed, everyone brace!" Nolan said as they were all thrown backwards and hit the building behind them with impactful thuds.

"This has been entertaining, but a waist of my time." He said before flying away and taking the storm with him.

"Okay, so that was definately not Red Tornado." KF groaned as he sat up slowly.

"Yeah, yeah think so?" Laura asked in a sarcasm heavy tone.

Superboy turned and growled at Megan, "Why did you say it was Tornado!? It left us open for an attack!"

"I...I'm sorry, it's just it made so much sense I thought I was right I didn't mean to get anyone hurt." She said carefully.

"Well, you were wrong, maybe you should stay out of the fight." He said.

"Hey, lay off her Superbrat!" Francis said causing Superboy to turn his glare on him.

"She was just trying to help you don't need to be an ass about it!" Francis said Superboy made to shout again, but others had, had enough of the arguing.

"Both of you knock it off!" Nolan said drawing their attention.

"He started it." They both said.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Listen she made a mistake we all do at some point, but theirs no point in getting mad at her it won't help." Nolan said.

"Maybe we should call Tornado?" Carter sighed in frustration.

"No, we can handle this!" Wally said.

"Can we, Wally? Did you just see how bad he kicked our asses?" Dick said.

"Only because M'gann made us think it was Tornado. If it wasn't for her, we could have taken him down!" Superboy said.

"We are NOT having this discussion again. Cut her some slack. It's her first time in the field, so she's bound to make a few mistakes." Dick said. "Maybe…maybe she should just sit this one out."

"Now wait just a minute-" Francis started to protest, when Cassie cut him off.

"That may be for the best." Cassie said. "A situation like this, she may end up getting herself killed. She should go back to the cave, and try to contact the League."

"I am forced to agree. I am sorry M'gann, but this might be too much for you." Kaldur said.

"Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Superboy said, already walking towards where Twister was headed. Soon, the others followed, leaving Francis with M'gann as the cloaked Bioship flew over to them.

"I…I just seem to be doing everything wrong. The cookies, what happened with Laura, now this…Maybe I'm not cut out for this team." Miss Martian said.

"Hey, don't ever say that just because you made a few mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. My parents, Superman, Batman, Iron Man, Martian Manhunter…trust me, I've messed up a fair amount of times myself." Francis said.

"But from those mistakes, we can learn from them and become better than we already are, so that they don't happen again." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ever let failure make you give up. Just…cool your head. Think on your mistakes, and how you can improve off of them." With that, he quickly ran off to join the others, leaving M'gann to think on his words as she floated into her Bioship.

* * *

><p>She thought carefully as she called Red Tornado.<p>

"Miss Martian to Red Tornado come in please." She said and soon enough the androids face appeared on the screen.

"Red Tornado here, is there a problem?" He asked.

Megan sighed and explained everything that had happened so far. "The others are going on to take on twister again and we could use your assistance." She said finishing.

"If I show up, it will not be to assist, it will be to end it." He said

M' gann sighed she knew that the others wouldn;t like that either she was stuck at a cross roads and didn't know what to do and then he spoke again.  
>"I do however find it interesting that he shares my ability to control weather as well as my immunity to telepathy." He said and everything clicked in her head.<p>

She couldn't read Twisters, mind because, he just like Vision and Red Tornado had no organic mind to read, what ever was in that suit was some type of android.

"Hello, Megan! Thanks Tornado I know what to do now!" She said before contacting the team.

* * *

><p>Just as the others were approaching Twister they all heard her inside there heads.<p>

"You guys, can you hear me? I know what we have to do." She said through their link.

"I told you to stay out of my head!" Laura growled.

_'I don't want to risk Twister over hearing our plan.'_ M'gann said.

"We have a plan? That's news to me." Dick said.

"No offense, M'gann, but your last 'plan' almost got us killed." Superboy said.

_'Don't worry, I've thought this one out.'_ M'gann said, and quickly relayed her plan. Once she was finished , Wally grinned.

"I like this plan."

* * *

><p>Twister continued to move towards his unknown goal, when he seemed to sense a new presence, looking up to see Red Tornado descending from the sky. "Well, you came to me! Now I might not destroy this puny little town." Twister said as Tornado landed on the ground.<p>

"Your reign of terror ends here, Teister!" Red Tornado said, sticking out his right hand and causing a small tornado to form, throwing it at Twister, who easily dispersed it.

"Pathetic. Not nearly as exciting as I was lead to believe." Mr. Twister said, and fired a twister at Tornado, who dodged. "Is that really all you've got?"

"No." Tornado stated, and stuck out both his hands, generating two tornados and throwing them at Twister, who retaliated by firing lightning at Tornado, knocking the Android Avenger to the ground.

"You truly were disappointing, Tornado. I was lead to believe that you could actually put up a fight, but I can see that is not the case. Perhaps your programming limits your potential." Twister said as he walked over to Tornado, and his fingers parted and extended small cables that soon attached themselves to Tornado's head.

"Soon, that pathetic programming will…what? Why is it not working?!" Twister demanded, and Tornado grabbed the cables and ripped them off his head, which soon twisted into the head of M'gann!

"Maybe because reprogramming doesn't work on Martians? Now!" She yelled, and Superboy leapt out of the debris at Twister, punching into the air.

Wonder Girl flew up and caught him with his lasso, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. He tried to get up, only for an aqua hammer, courtesy of Aqualad, to hit him in the face. Two small arrows, each with one of Robin's shuriken attached to them, hit his back and promptly exploded. X-23 unsheathed all her claws and slashed and kicked Twister, causing wiring to be exposed rather than blood. Captain America's shield hit him in the face cracking his mask, and making him stumble, and Shadow Spider's follow up lunch knocked him into the air, to be caught by M'gann's telekinesis, who promptly ripped his arms off, revealing he was an android.

"So, are we still 'entertaining?'" Wally asked as he appeared.

"Well, I particularly enjoyed your performance as Tornadoes 1-3." Carter said.

"N-no, I *fzzt* can't lose!" Twister said, before his eyes darkened, before his chest opened and out came a ginger haired man wearing a mechanics uniform. "I surrender! Please, don't hurt me!" The man pleaded, and M'gann promptly raised a boulder, and crushed the man!

"Whoah Miss M, I don't know how things work on Mars, but we don't execute surrendering people here!" Robin said.

"We don't?" Laura muttered quietly so only Nolan heard her, but he kept his mouth shut as M'gann spoke.

"I know, and I didn't see?" She asked lifting the boulder and instead of a mass of blood, guts, and bone there was a mass of metal wires, and computer chips.

"I figured it out after talking with Tornado, I couldn't read the mind of whoever was in the suit, which meant that there was no organic mind to read since very few people are immune to mind reading." She said.

"That's actually really cleaver." Wally said said racing over and picking up one of the robotic eyeballs.

"Souvenir." He said shrugging.

"Right, okay so did we win?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think so and I think we all ow Miss M an apology yeah?" Francis asked.

The others nodded each coming over and apologizing to her and she took it with modesty not rubbing it in just feeling proud.

"Well, at least today didn't end up being dull." Nolan shrugged.

"Yeah, but we probably need to take all this back with us, the League will want to look at it." Carter said as they each gathered up parts and headed back to the bioship.

* * *

><p>As the team loaded up the rest of the twister and android remains, they failed to notice the human android's eye was still active. It was transmitting the images it saw to a screen being watched by a man that resembled the android M'gann crushed. "Aren't you glad I didn't let you pilot the armor, Brom?" A man with dark hair and a handlebar mustache said as he approached Brom.<p>

"Yes, Doctor Morrow, but now with both the Mister Twister suit AND the LMD with the heroes, it won't be long before they found out we're still active. It looks like this was a complete failure." Brom lamented.

"Where one sees failure, others see success. For instance, now we know that the tracking program does indeed work, and that Red Tornado was indeed in the area recently." The man, infamous roboticist T.O. Morrow, informed his loyal assistant. "Besides, we have learned something much more interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, 6:30 PM PST<strong>

The team, Vision, and Red Tornado gathered around the remains of Mister Twister. "This was clearly designed to reprogram or destroy Red Tornado. But we do not know by who, or why." Kaldur said.

"This circuitry is reminiscent of the design of-" Vision started to say, when Red Tornado cut him off.

"I am well aware of who designed this, Vision." Tornado said. "The Avengers League shall investigate this matter. Excellent work, children. You all performed admirably."

"Yes. Despite facing many doubts and uncertainty, you all managed to emerge victorious through a well crafted strategy. Your mentors will be proud of what you accomplished." Vision said, and the two began to walk away.

"Well, I guess we know now why they put these two in charge of us, instead of someone who would step in at the fort sign of trouble." Carter said to Dick.

"Y'know, maybe having heartless machines watch over us isn't such a bad thing." Dick whispered, and Vision turned to look at them.

"We may be heartless, but our auditory processors work just fine." Vision said, and walked into the Zeta tube as Robin sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Perhaps it would serve you well to be a little more respectful?" Kaldur said.

"Y'know, at first I had doubts about this whole 'team' thing, but after today, I really think this can work out." Cassie said, and M'gann walked up to Francis.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there. What you said really helped me out." She said.

"No problem. I knew you'd come through for us. You did an amazing job out there." Francis said, when his phone buzzed. He quickly removed it from his pocket, and read the text. "Hey guys, I've got to head home. My parents want me back by dinner."

"No problem. Tell your folks we say hi!" Cassie said.

"Will do. See you guys later." Francis said, walking to the Seta tube and vanishing, not noticing M'gann watching him leave with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's chapter 3 done! We hope you like it and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: VenomSpider 33 and Batmarcus welcome you all to chapter 4! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Prisca, June 19th, 00:43 ECT<strong>

In the former prison of Pena Dura, four men sat in one of the cells, and a man in a green jumpsuit with an exposed mouth red lenses approached the bars, and Bane, a man wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a black and white luchador mask walked to the meet him. "(Our leader has offered you a deal. Defeat his champion, and we shall leave this island and return it to you.)" The green wearing man said in Spanish.

"(I accept your challenge.)" Bane said, and the man opened the cell. As Bane walked out into an arena surrounded by armed men dressed in the same manner as the first man, the man handed him a strange cuff hooked to a red tube. "(You would allow me to use all my strength?)" Bane asked.

"(You will need every tool at your disposal for this.)" The man said, and gestured to the other side of the arena, where a skinny young man with red hair wearing a blue tank top stood next to a similarly dressed girl with the right side of her hair shaved off, with a tattoo of a skull with tentacles coming out of it where her hair should be.

"(You cannot be serious. This toothpick is my adversary?)" Bane asked, and the girl took out a syringe gun and inserted the needle into the boy's arm, emptying the contents. Instantly, the boy groaned in pain, before he grew to a size similar to the Hulk, with green-grey skin that cracked near the right shoulder to reveal red muscles, and his teeth became pointed. Bane's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before placing the cuff on his wrist and attaching the tube to a spot on the small of his neck. He twisted a dial on the cuff, and a red liquid travelled through the tube to his neck. Instantly, his muscles began to swell, until Bane was now a little shorter than Mammoth. The two ran at each other, and Bane opened with a right cross to the face, followed by a brutal assault of punches. However, Mammoth caught Bane's fist in his hand, and delivered an uppercut to Bane's face, sending him flying onto his back. Mammoth roared in triumph, and the man smiled.

"Hail Hydra." He said.

"Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!" The surrounding men all changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Caribbean Sea, July 23, 20:08 ECT<strong>

The Bioship soared through the sky, the team all seated within. "ETA to Santa Prisca 15 minutes." M'gann announced, as Robin thought back on their earlier meeting at the cave.

Batman and Winter Soldier stood in front of the team in the mission deployment room.

"Esla Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo steroid." Batman said

"A strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name venom and known to highly addictive." Winter Soldier added.

"Infrared heat signatures show that, while this factory is still fully up and running, but for some reason all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off, and that is where this team comes in." Batman said.

"This is a covert, recon mission only observe and report, if the League or SHIELD need to intervene we will." Winter Soldier said seriously.

"In order for this plan to work it requires two drop zones." Batman said.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked

Batman, Vision, Winter Soldier, and Red Tornado all exchanged glances.

"You'll have to work that out amongst yourselves." Winter Soldier said finally.

Robin smiled at that and he was still smiling slightly as M'gann voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Drop zone A in thirty." She said

Aqualad, and Captain America stood up and activated their new stealth tech. Aqualad's whole suit turned from red and dark blue to grey and black. Caps went from its dark blue, white, and red to black, grey and a darker red. Cap also activated his flex metal mask and set it to re breather mode so he could breathe underwater for a time.

"Ready." They both said

"Bioship entering camouflage mode." She said as the ship vanished and the two dove into the water.

They both rapidly swam through the water, and Aqualad slashed through a net that would have impeded them with his water sword, allowing them to pass through. Aqualad shot into the beach, where a motion sensor was hooked up to anti-aircraft guns, and quickly ran over to the motion sensor, quickly placing a cylindrical device until the red light turned green. "Motion and heat centers are patched into a loop. Captain America, you are clear to move in." Aqualad announced, and Cap ran over to the AA gun and opened a panel, removing the targeting chip.

"Anti-Aircraft guns disabled. Bioship, you are clear to proceed to drop point B. Aqualad and I will meet you there." Captain America said, and on the Bioship, the team began to prepare to drop.

"Approaching drop zone B." M'gann announced, and the chairs all disappeared as the team stood up, cables descending from the ceiling. Kid Flash touched the emblem on his chest, causing his costume to turn black, and he turned to Miss Martian.

"So how about this new stealth tech? 2nd generation unstable molecules developed by Reed Richards. Pretty cool, huh?" Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, I've got one too. So do Aqualad and Cap. You're not that special." Trickshot said, tapping the arrow on his chest, causing the maroon parts of his costume to turn black. M'gann stood from her chair, and her clothes shifted into a black skintight suit with her X on it that covered her entire body, and her cape turned into a cloak.

"Now THAT is how you do a costume change." She said.

"Nice costume, Laura. You design it?" Shadow Spider said to X-23, who now wore a grey and black midriff exposing leather shirt that covers her shoulders, black gloves that come up to her forearm and have sheathes over where her claws come out, gray and black leather pants, with black boots similar to the one's wolverine wears, and topped off with a black domino mask that makes her eyes appear red.

"Wolverine sent it to me, actually." X-23 said, and turned to Superboy, who still wore his civilian clothes. "Is that your costume?"

"No capes, no tights. No offense." He said.

"I hear that!" Wonder Girl said, holding her hand up for a high five, and Superboy stared before high fiving the girl.

"I don't know the superhero gear works on some." Miss Martian said glancing at Trickshot for a second too long, before she realized she was staring. "I mean, you can totally do good work in that gear!" She said, blushing before pulling her hood up and cloaking herself and gliding out of the bioship followed by Wonder Girl while the others were lowered on lines.

As they touched down Superboy landed behind all of them creating a small crater on impact, but rising completely fine.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said seeming satisfied.

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think creating a small seismic event may not have helped us much with the whole covert thing." Robin said as Shadow Spider nodded behind him.

"I thought it was cool." Wonder Girl whispered causing Superboy to smile slightly.

"Aqualad, Cap drop B is a go." Miss Martian said.

Aqualad and Cap, were currently climbing a small mountain, but did take the time to respond.

"Got it, head for the factory we'll track your G.P.S and rendezvous with you all A.S.A.P." Cap said as they kept climbing.

"Roger that, Robin said over the comm.

"You know we could have gone around the mountain." Aqualad pointed out.

"Yeah and it would have taken us twice as long and besides we are halfway there." Cap said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the others set out with Robin in the lead heading deeper into the jungle towards the factory. As they approached however Superboy, X-23 and Wonder Girl all heard a rustle not far off. At the sme time Robin checked his halo map and saw several red dots ahead, but didn't speak.<p>

"Did any of you hear that?" Superboy asked.

"No." Kid Flash, Trickshot and Miss Martian said.

"Yes." X-23, Wonder Girl, and Shadow SPider said.

"Okay so it's one of those super hearing things then. Okay Robin now what?" He asked turning t Robin only to see he was gone.

"Man I hate it when he does that!" KF whisper shouted.

"Superboy, Kid Flash, Trickshot, Shadow SPider switch to infrared and see if you spot anything." Aqualad said as he and Cap ran silently towards them.

"Or if you're being tracked by anything that's not us." Cap added.

They all switched and saw...

"Got a squad of armed bozo's approaching." SHadow Spider said.

"Make it two." Trickshot said as all those who could see the squads now tracked it.

"They will meet each other long before they get to us." KF said and then they all heard gunfire break out.

"No Super hearing required now." Kf said.

"All of you swing wide and steer clear." Cap said.

"Yeah, yeah just as soon as I find Rob." Kf said speeding off down the hill before tripping and sliding down landing right between the two groups.

"Well so much for stealthy." He sighed staring up at a man he recognized as Bane holding a machine gun.

As all the armed men aimed their guns at him, an arrow flew from the forest into the shoulders of one of the men, followed by the rest of the team leaping out. Trickshot kicked the legs out from a Hydra soldier, before hitting another in the head with his bow. Shadow Spider Used a flurry of fast punches to knock out two of Bane's men, while Wonder Girl used her bracelets to block bullets from Hydra. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to pick up several of Bane's soldiers and throw them into another, while X-23 slammed the heads of two Hydra soldiers together. Bane reached for the dial on his glove, but Superboy tackled him to the ground before he could, and knocked him out with a swift punch to the face. The rest of the soldiers aimed at them, but Kid Flash took them down in the blink of an eye. "How about you guys cool it, alright?" He said, and the team began to tie up the soldiers. Two of Bane's men tried to run away, only for one to run into Captain America's shield, and Aqualad placed his hand on the other man's chest and activated his tattoos, shocking the man unconscious.

"Way to stay stealthy, guys. Hopefully the whole island didn't hear us." Robin said, emerging from the foliage once everyone was tied up. "What were you guys thinking? Batman told us to stick to the shadows."

"What are we doing? How about looking for you after you ran out on us." Kid Flash said.

"I was scouting ahead, trying to find a way around all the armed men with guns." Robin said.

"Thanks for informing us of your master plan. How were we supposed to know? It's not like we can read minds. Well, not all of us, anyway." Shadow Spider said.

"I can't hold your hands all the way. You'll have to figure things out as you go sometimes." Robin said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're talking as if you're in charge of this team." Wonder Girl said.

"Might as well be. I'm the one with the most experience." Robin said, causing Trickshot to scoff.

"Really? You might have been in the field longer, but I've been trained since I was five. If anything, I'm more qualified to lead the team." Trickshot said.

"You can't lead the team, your too hot headed." Robin said.

"Oh yeah and your so much better? I don't think we should be lead around by a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on everybody without a word!"

"Yeah because you're so mature?" Robin shot back.

"Hey, both of you knock it off we need to figure out why Hydra is here, judging from the attitudes they clearly aren't friends with Bane." Cap said.

"It seems pretty obvious Hydra wanted venom enhanced super soilders, we can radio bat's and get out of here." KF said.

"Uh, no way Hydra isn't taking this stuff, it seems more like their stock piling it, we can't leave. Not until I know why." Robin said.

"There you go again assuming your the leader!" Trickshot growled.

"I may as well be!" Robin said.

"Do any of you want to be leader?" Carter asked glancing at the others as Cap headed to break up the argument again.

X-23, Wonder Girl and Superboy shook their heads, as Miss M said; "After the whole Mister Twister incident I think it's better I avoid leadership anyway."

"Me either, leader is way too much of a hassle." KF said and Carter himself nodded.

"I would rather not be leader unless I have to." Aqualad admitted. As they were talking Superboy, and X-23 heard Bane talking to one of his men in Spanish.

"(Free yourself and take them while they're distracted.)" The man said.

"(Quiet! For now I play along. They'll give me what I need.)" Bane said.

Superboy smirked and Bane spoke in English.

"Clever kids, but you all only know half the story anyway, I can show you the rest and get you inside the factory with my secret entrance." Bane said effectively stopping Trickshot and Robin's argument for a time.

"Miss Martian, read his mind. Find out if he's telling the truth." Captain America said, and the female Martian's eyes glowed green.

"There is an entry, but he's also hiding something." Miss M said trying to read his mind.

"Oh no, little one. Bane is not so easy." He said smirking.

"He's reciting Football scores in Spanish, this could take time." She sighed.

"No, it is really very simple the enemy of my enemy, is my friend." Bane said simply.

They all had suspicions but in the end they seemed to agree.

"Fine, but just you the rest of your men stay put." Cap said cutting Bane's ropes with a downward slash of his shield.

"Fair enough." Bane shrugged leading the way into the forest.

"Great, so is Lucha Libre here our leader now?" Trickshot said as they followed Bane.

"Might as well be, since you and Robin keep bickering like a bunch of five year olds over a toy." Captain America said.

* * *

><p>At the Venom facility, a Hydra soldier approached an older man wearing a green Nazi officer's uniform, with the swastika replaced by the hydra symbol, and with a red claw on his right arm and a monocle over his right eye. "He approaches." The Hydra soldier, and Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, one of the leaders of Hydra, grinned.<p>

"Excellent. Activate the jamming net. Nothing must interfere with this." Strucker said. Back with the team and Bane, they now stood on a cliff that overlooked the venom production facility.

* * *

><p>"So this is it? I'm not seeing anyways in or out." Shadow. Spider said.<p>

"Makes sense. I think this place used to be some sort of prison." Wonder Girl said.

"I can see a bunch of crates with what I can only assume is Venom in them." Superboy said, using his super vision.

"How much?" Captain America asked.

"Uh, how much venom is in 15 crates?" Superboy asked Bane.

"Enough to make quite the profit." Bane said.

"The buy must be going down soon if they've got this much venom in one place." Robin said. "We need to determine who the buyer is, and stop them."

"There you go, thinking you're leader again." Trickshot said. "What we NEED is a plan."

"And you've got one?" Kid Flash asked. "I can run down there and scope them out and be back before they even know I'm there."

"Kid, Hydra didn't get to where they are today by being dumb. They're bound to have motion sensors all over the place." Captain America said, and turned to Bane. "You said you had a way in. Is it nearby?"

"Si." Bane said, and walked over to foliage by the mountain, pull it aside to reveal the entrance to a mine.

"So you're telling me that you want us to go in there with you, someone we don't even trust?" X-23 asked. "How do we know you're not working with Hydra and luring us into a trap?"

"I know one way we can find out." Wonder Girl said, pulling out her lasso and putting it on Bane's shoulder. "The lasso compels you to tell the truth. Tell us, what are you really planning?" She asked, and the lasso glowed golden, causing Bane to grit his teeth.

"Your sorcery will not work on a mind such as mine, little girl." Bane gritted out.

"How is he resisting the lasso? Wonder Woman once told me that No one can resist it." Trickshot asked.

"The enchantment on mine isn't as powerful as hers. Beings with a strong will can resist it." Wonder Girl explained, putting her lasso back to her hip.

"So, we have no choice but to go down there?" Miss Martian said.

"I'm not seeing any other options." Robin said, and turned to X-23. "If he tries anything, make him hurt." X-23 grinned at that.

"My pleasure." She said, and they all entered the mine.

It was a short walk and they all remained silent so the tunnel was filled with just the sound of their breathing. Eventually though they began to hear the sound of factory machines and stopped in front of a door.

Robin and Trickshot peered out into the factory and saw nothing but several machines in the large room. "All clear!" Robin said and without waiting for the others they both ran silently into the room they were gone by the time they opened to door.

"Fantastic have been caught already?" Bane muttered.

"Not likely Robin just sort of does that and I guess Trickshot went with him." Wonder Girl sighed.

"You guys stay put, I can get the intel and be back before them." Kid Flash said.

"Wait Kid don't!" Cap whispered but he was already gone.

"Great chain of command." Bane said in a sarcasm heavy voice as the reat of the Team glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>At the control room Robin and Trickshot fired a Batarang and a gas arrow into the control room knocking the men out so they could slip inside and check the computers. They set to work until;<p>

"Hey Robin look at this, theirs two chemical formula's one for venom the other, I can't tell." Trickshot said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group meantime were spying on the other workers and had noticed something odd.<p>

"They're only taking the new product, not touching this older stuff." X-23 said.

"Well, maybe freshness somehow counts?" Miss M asked turning to Bane. Before the masked man could respond Superboy spoke.

"There's a helicopter coming." He said.

* * *

><p>Trickshot and Robin were still huddled around the computer, looking at the formula. "Where have I seen this before? And what's with these?" Robin said.<p>

"Don't ask me. You're the detective." Trickshot said when Kid Flash ran up next to them, munching on a candy bar.

"Hey guys. Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Hey Kid, you're a smart guy. Take a look at this." Trickshot said, and gestured to the blue formula.

"Alright, what've we…whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus!" Kid Flash said. "It says here that mixed right with Venom, Hydra's new venom is about ten times more powerful…and permanent."

"How'd Hydra know how to make this? If it was AIM I could understand, but Hydra? They don't have the chops for this." Trickshot said.

"So it stands to reason that whoever Hydra's supplier is must also be the buyer." Robin said, and tapped his earpiece. "Robin to team, we've-" he started to say, when static erupted in his ear.

* * *

><p>Outside the facility, a helicopter landed on the ground, and out stepped a man with short blonde hair, a gray hockey mask on his face, wearing a dark blue muscle shit with armor on his left arm. Strucker, Mammoth, and Shimmer all walked out to meet him, a brief case in Shimmer's hand. "Baron Strucker, glad we could do business together again." The man said.<p>

"Sportsmaster." Strucker greeted, and nodded at Shimmer, who opened the case to reveal several vials filled with a blue liquid. "As your employer demanded."

"So this is the new and improved Hydra-Venom, the thing that will let us go toe to toe with the Avengers League?" Sportsmaster said, taking a vial in his hand. "This stuff work like it's supposed to?"

"Of course, as you can see from Mammoth here. He has maintained this increase size and strength for over a month, and though he is unable to speak now, Shimmer maintains that he has retained his full mental capabilities." Strucker said, gesturing to Mammoth. "Your employers will be most pleased." Unbeknownst to them, Miss Martian was watching from above, camouflaged.

_'Cap, sending a telepathic image of the buyer now_.' Miss Martian thought to him having linked the part of the team she had been with for better silent communication.

Back with the others, Cap closed his eyes behind his goggles and got the image.

"Sportsmaster is our buyer, now that we know that we should get in touch with the league." He said nodding to Aqualad who was already trying.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read me?" He asked only to be met with dead air from his comm.

"No luck, I can't reach The League, Kid, Trickshot or Robin." He sighed.

"Then we need a new plan." X-23 said simply.

"I have a suggestion." Bane said and before any of them could stop him he leapt over the railing, landed and proceeded to attack Hydra's men with vigor causing one of them to fire off their gun into the roof.

This of course drew the attention of those outside and Mammoth leapt through the near by window landing between the team and collapsing the platform that they had been standing on causing all to fall to the floor each landing on their feet as Hydra men flooded the room.

"Destroy them!" Strucker said and the men and Mammoth attacked. Superboy and Wonder Girl took him on while the others engaged the men. Cap threw his shield while his hands crackled with bioelectricity as he punched and kicked out expertly in every direction. X-23 popped her claws and sprang towards them attacking with a ferocious sort grace that was very impressive. Aqualad took cover behind a shield made of water and started firing blasts back at his attackers. Carter with help from his Spider Sense was leaping around avoiding bullets and tacking down men. Miss Martian flew in and still cloaked began to toss others around with her powers.

Sportsmaster squinted trying to pin down the odd distortion that he had seen for a moment. Meanwhile Robin, KF, and Trickshot all ran out of the control room they had been inside to see the battle raging on. KF and Trickshot didn't hesitate running down and beginning to fire arrows respectively. Robin however saw Strucker leave towards the helicopter and followed.

Sportsmaster finally found who he was looking for, he quickly pulled out a javelin and threw it right at M'gann who just managed to avoid it only for a small explosion to go off knocking her backward and out of camouflage.

The others, were getting pinned down slightly even with Trickshot firing back as many arrows as possible there were to many men on the platforms with guns for them to take right now at least and Superboy and Wonder Girl were having issues with Mammoth.

Cap who was crouching behind his shield called out; "Miss Martian radio's jammed link us up!"

M'gann shook herself back to focus and found everyone in her head.

_'Everyone online?'_ She asked in their thoughts.

_'Yeah.'_ Superboy thought.

_'Yeap.'_ Wonder Girl thought.

_'Loud and clear.'_ X and Cap thought together, both unknowingly blushing a bit when they thought the same.

_'Here.'_ Shadow Spider said still dodging bullets.

_'Got it.'_ Aqualad thought.

_'You know it beautiful."_ KF thought

_'Good, now we need to regroup.'_ Cap thought to them all.

_'Busy now!'_ Robin though back as he landed in front of Strucker and Shimmer.

_'Robin, get back here! You can't take on Strucker on your own!'_ Captain America said in his head.

_'And we also can't let him get away!'_ Robin said back, and looked at Strucker. "Where you going, gramps? It's just about to get good." He said to the Hydra leader.

"I have no interest in fighting children, especially pitiful little birds like you." He said, and nodded at Shimmer. "Kill him." The girl nodded, before charging at Robin.

_'Robin, NOW! This is not a request!'_ Captain America said, and Robin sighed, before pulling out a smoke grenade and throwing down, disappearing through the smoke. Back in the facility, Kid Flash began to take down Hydra soldiers at high speed, clearing a path back to the entrance.

_'We're good to go!'_ He said, and everyone ran into the entrance, including Robin, thought Mammoth and the Hydra soldiers. Superboy punched the support column, causing the entrance into the path to cave in.

* * *

><p>They were cloaked in darkness, before Trickshot and Robin took out glow sticks and turned them on, bathing them in red light.<p>

"Well, that certainly could have gone worse." Shadow Spider said.

"Really? Let's face it, that was a colossal screw up, and it was all my fault." Robin said. "I automatically assumed I was leader, and in doing do I almost blew the mission."

"Hey, if you blame yourself, blame me too." Trickshot said. "We've been butting heads over who should be leader since we got here. It's my fault as much as it is yours."

"Assigning blame won't help us. Without a clear chain of command, we are destined to fail." Captain America said, and Trickshot and Robin exchanged a glance.

"What are we saying? It's obvious that Cap should be the leader." Robin said.

"Agreed. When we were all arguing over who should be leader, he's the only one who managed to keep a cool head." Trickshot said.

"I'm fine with that." Shadow Spider said.

"I thought it was obvious." Wonder Girl said.

"I could have told you that." Superboy stated.

"There is no one I'd rather follow into battle." X-23 said.

"Hello Megan! Why didn't I think of that?" Miss Martian said. Nolan stood and processed their acceptance, before nodding.

"Very well, then. I accept the mantle of leadership, at least until I am required to relinquish it to someone else." Captain America said. "Alright, we need to keep that shipment from leaving the island…"

* * *

><p>Back at the facility, Sportsmaster attempted to start his helicopter, to no avail. "Robin must have sabotaged the chopper when he was here." Sportsmaster said as he exited to talk to Strucker.<p>

"The intruders must still be on the island. Shall we send out a search party?" A soldier asked.

"No, give them time. They will come to us." Strucker said. Back at the tunnel, the team neared the exit they had come in through, only to see Bane standing there.

"We were wondering where you went." Trickshot said.

"I am afraid this is where our partnership ends." Bane said, and held up what looked like a detonator, and the Team looked up to see several C-4 charges around the entrance.

"Killing us won't accomplish anything, Bane." Shadow Spider said.

"I disagree. With their precious sidekicks dead, the Avengers League will be out for blood. They will come here, find Hydra, and wipe them off the face of the earth, allowing me to reclaim my empire. Adios, niños." Bane said, and pressed the detonator…

…only for Kid Flash to snatch the detonator out of his hands. Before Bane could react, Superboy punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Now that, he's out of the way let's plan this out." Cap said smirking.

* * *

><p>Not too long later Strucker and Sportsmaster stood off to the side as a Hydra agent approached with many others flanking him all of them armed.<p>

"The helicopter is operational sir!" He said saluting him.

"Good, Sportsmaster we should be going." He said

Right as he said that Kid Flash zoomed by, knocking several men down to the ground and causing others to open fire on where he had been. Robin sprang from the tree's and attacked some of the other men.

"Sportsmaster take the shipment now!" Strucker said not that his order was needed as his allies was already moving for the copter when Superboy and Wonder Girl landed making two mid-sized craters and knocking him backwards.

"Hey ugly." Wonder Girl said turning to Mammoth

"Go again?" Superboy asked

Mammoth growled and charged them only to be knocked off to the side by a powerful blast of water and webbing from Aqualad and Shadow Spider.

"Sorry, not the plan." Superboy said as they turned to the helicopter only to be fired on by Sportsmaster with a modified ray gun knocking them backward as Wonder Girl just barely blocked the shots headed her way with her gauntlets. As he pushed them back Miss Martain cloaked phased into the copter and set a small device down before attempting to attack from behind Sportsmaster. He however dodged and seized her for behind to use as a sort of human shield.

Just as he opened fire again however he was hit in the shoulder gripping her by an arrow.

"Let her go." Trickshot said firing on the man again who began to return fire on all of them.

* * *

><p>Strucker and Shimmer stood beside the factory, and in watching the battle Shimmer only just managed to avoid the bola that were going to tie her. They turned to see Cap and X-23 standing across from them.<p>

"Ah, so this is the new Captain eh? I expected you to be a bit taller." Strucker said.

Cap smirked as Strucker took off his coat.

"So, you take Shimmer and I get Strucker?" He asked turning to X-23.

"Aw, fine but I get the fun opponent next time." SHe said popping her claws as they charged for Strucker and Shimmer.

Shimmer ran at X-23, throwing a punch that the clone leapt over, and struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out. "Too easy." She said. Meanwhile, Cap fought against Strucker, the former of which was finding out that, for an older fellow, Strucker seemed to effortlessly be keeping up with his punches and kicks.

"What is wrong, Captain? Surprised at how difficult this old man is being?" Strucker said, effortlessly blocking a chop at his neck, before sidestepping a punch to the face.

"This isn't my first time taking you on, Strucker. I've taken you down once, I can do it again!" Captain Alerica said, attempting to bash the Hydra leader in the face, only for Strucker to catch it with his cybernetic red hand.

"Have we, now? Then you certainly know why it is never a good idea to engage me alone." Strucker said, and an electric shock coursed through the shield, causing the young hero to scream in pain. Strucker punched him in the face, before kicking his legs out from under him and slamming him to the ground. Strucker raised his Satan Claw above his head, ready to bring it down on the young hero, when webbing from Shadow Spider stopped it.

"Good thing he's not alone, huh?" Shadow Spider said, and leapt at Strucker, hitting the man in the stomach, before following up with a series of lightning quick punches to the face. Nolan recovered, and grabbed Strucker's Satan Claw and activating his venom blast, sending bioelectricity through the fake limb. Strucker screamed as it caused feedback through his body, and was forced to rip the claw off the stump of his right arm. Strucker quickly analyzed the situation, seeing that, although they were putting up a valiant fight, his forces would soon be overrun.

"Another time, then, young Captain." Strucker aid, and retreated into the shadows.

"So does he do that a lot?" Shadow Spider asked.

"Kind of, he's not as bad as Batman but he does like to vanish." Cap shrugged.

* * *

><p>Aqualad had Mammoth backed away from the helicopter and the team with a continuing stream of water. Deciding they were far enough away he ran an electric current through it causing the beast to scream out before slumping over unconscious.<p>

Superboy, Wonder Girl and Trickshot were still on the defensive from Sportsmasters shots as he held onto Miss Martian. Though Sportsmaster seemed to notice his allies were quickly dropping like flies.

"Well, thanks for the workout kids, but I gotta fly. Tell your old man I said hello, Tricky." He said before tossing Miss M into the other three knocking them over as he ran in took off in the helicopter.

They shook themselves up as Sportsmaster was already high in the air escaping, but Miss M however smiled as she held up the detonator Bane had tried to use on them earlier.

"Care to do the honors?" She asked Trickshot.

"Megs, it would be my pleasure." He said taking the device and hitting the button activating the explosives that she had planted on the helicopter they saw the explosion and Sportsmaster jump from the plane parachuting into the jungle as the helicopter spun and crashed with another loud explosion into the factory.

The team watched as the factory exploded, taking all the manufactured Hydra venom with it. "Well, that ended up working out nicely." Kid Flash said. "Anyone get a souvenir?"

"This work for you?" Shadow Spider said, tossing Kid the Satan Claw.

"You took his arm? Hardcore." KF said.

"So, I'd say we picked the right leader." X-23 said. "I knew you could lead us to victory, Nolan."

"Thanks, Laura." Nolan said.

"You made an awesome strategy, and we executed it almost perfectly. Good job." Robin said. "And now, as our fearless leader, you get to explain all this to Batman." With that, Captain America gulped.

"Uh, any of you want the job? Kaldur? Rob? Cass? Anybody?" He nervously asked, and they all laughed as the Bioship came back around.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, July 24, 00:23<strong>

"You were told to observe and report. Despite these orders, you got yourselves thrown in the middle of a war, almost got yourselves killed while bickering over who was in charge, and risked sparking an international incident." Batman said to the team, walking down the row as he spoke, with Winter Soldier standing behind him. "These are the only failures that come to mind at the moment. You will all get a written evaluation by the end of the week examining your MANY mistakes. Until then…good job." Batman said, causing the team to express various surprised looks.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adapt to the unforeseen is what determines success. How you choose who leads determines character." Winter Soldier said, walking down the line behind Batman. "Good job, son. I'm proud of you." He whispered into Nolan's ear, causing him to smile.

"Now hit the showers, and get some rest. You've earned it." Batman said.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>

Sportsmaster stood before the 14 monitors that displayed the silhouettes of the Light, holding a vial of Hydra Venom in his hands. "This is the only dosage of Hydra Venom I was able to salvage. Everything else was incinerated." Sportsmaster reported.

"The formula can always be recreated and improved upon. What of the young sidekicks? First Cadmus, and then Mister Twister, and now Santa Prisca." The French accented silhouette said.

"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times? That is enemy action. And enemies of the Light must not stand." Another silhouette, this one with a refined British accent, said.

"Do not worry, mein compatriots, for I already have several plans in place to deal with these young heroes." The German one said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for the fourth chapter. We hope you enjoyed it leave a review if you like and we'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to...Chapter 5 **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Metropolis August 3 07: 38 EDT**

It had been a pretty average and somewhat boring day as cars drove a decent pace across the cities largest bridge. Unfortunately that was all about to change. The bridge hadn't been maintained for a little while now and it had finally gotten too weak in one spot. It began to crumble causing some of the wires to snap and the bridge to wilt.

This made several cars veer off course and slam into both each other and the barricade wall so soon, there two cars as well as a school bus full of children to be dangling from the bridge about to fall into the water below.

From the top floor of the nearby Wayne Industries Metropolis devison building Bruce Wayne saw all this happen. He removed the head of a statue revealing a red button and pushed it. A drawer opened on his desks top shelf and a Batsuit was revealed. As he went to put it on he heard a loud sound.

Turning back to the window he saw the red and blue blurr.

_'Clark. Might as well hang back and see if he even needs the help this time.'_ He thought.

Superman flew under the bridge and lifted the tilting part of the bridge up, before he began to weld together the damaged metal with his heat vision. It was then that Bruce saw a black dot leaping towards the bridge, and he used a pair of high powered binoculars to see that it was Superboy. 'Hmmm. Let's see how they work together.' Bruce thought, and watched as Superboy landed on the bridge, causing Superman to falter for a second, before he resumed repairing the tear in the bridge. Superboy went over to one of the cars and pulled it up easily, before repeating the same process with the other car. He went over to the bus and tried to lift it, but struggled to do so, and the bus slowly began to slide towards the edge. Superboy pulled with all his might, and he soon fell flag on his ass as the bus flew up. He worried he might have overdone it, when he looked up and saw Superman holding the bus, having finished the repairs. Superman glided to the ground and gently set the bus down.

"I had that" Superboy said.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it stands, your landing almost destabilized the whole thing." Superman said.

"It didn't."

"But it could have. We don't yet know the limits of your powers." Superman said.

"Well…maybe you could help me figure that part out?" Superboy said, and Superman looked away for a split second.

"Batman and Iron Man will help you figure that out." Superman said.

"I know, I just thought that maybe you could do a better job, and-" Superboy started to say, when Superman's communicator beep.

"This is Superman. Wolverine, slow down. What's attacking? I'm definitely available. Coordinates? I'll be right there." The Man of Steel said. "Sorry, Super…boy…duty calls." With that, Superman flew off, leaving a rejected-looking Superboy on the bridge. Bruce watched the whole ordeal from his building, and while he couldn't hear them, he knew how to read lips, and Kryptonian body language wasn't all that different from human body language. Bruce got out his Batsuit, and pressed his communicator, Superman picking up on the other line. "Already got the alert, Bruce." Superman stated.

"I know, Clark. But we need to talk." Batman said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 13:06 EDT<strong>

The team, with the exception of Superboy, were all gathered in the library, just hanging out. "So, it's been about a week since our last mission. Anyone else ready to get back out in the field?" Nolan asked.

"Definitely, man. I hope we get another mission before school starts back." Carter said.

"When does school start for you guys?" Laura asked.

"I start back on Monday. I am NOT looking forward to sophomore year." Wally said.

"Hey, try living with Batman. He expects nothing less than an A. Granted, it's no problem for guys like me, but still." Dick said.

"You think Batman's bad? Try having an archeologist mom who keeps wanting to homeschool me." Cassie said.

"I'll probably just go back to my tutors on the Triskelion." Nolan said, causing Laura to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't go to regular school?" Laura asked.

"My parents were always afraid one of their enemies would kidnap me to get to them, so they've had me educated on the Triskelion." Nolan said.

"Man, I'm going to have to completely figure out a schedule to balance out school and here. It's gonna be difficult, but I'll find a way." Francis said, stealing a glance at M'gann when he thought no one would notice, which Carter did.

_'Does he…? Nah, he doesn't.'_ Carter thought.

"Why? From the sound of it, none of the others will have to." M'gann asked.

"I live in California, which is about three hours behind here. Between school, homework, and other responsibilities in LA, I probably won't be able to spend as much time here during the week." Francis said.

"Oh. That's…too bad. It's certainly been…nice getting to know you." She said, and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, sweet green. As soon as I'm done, I'll be here in a heartbeat to keep you company." Wally said, trying to flirt with M'gann. The operative word being 'try.'

"Thanks, but theirs no need to push yourself." She said

"Sweet green?" Nolan chuckled.

"What's so funny, about that name she is green and she is sweet." Wally said.

"No offense, but it does sort of make it sound like your talking to pistachio ice cream." Robin said

"Hey, I don't talk to ice cream!" Wally said a bit loudly.

"Anymore at least." Robin said.

"Oh, one time under on of Poison Ivy's toxins." He said defensively.

"It was still hilarious." Dick said.

"This sounds like a fun story." Luara smirked.

"Yeah, I want to hear." Francis said

Dick looked more than happy to start telling the story, however then the speaker system crackled to life and Vision spoke.

"Attention team, suit up and report to the sparing room." He said.

"Well, guess the story will have to wait for now." Nolan said much to Wally's relief as they all suited up and headed to the sparring area.

* * *

><p>When they arrived they were greeted by Black Caanary, Black Widow and Wolverine.<p>

"Logan!" Laura said smiling and hugging him.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see how you were adjusting." He said.

"It's been interesting, but in a good way." Laura said shooting a quick glance at Nolan, that all the adults in the adults in the room noticed. Black Widow seemed to be aprasing Laura for a second.

Before any of them could say anymore though the Zeta Tube went off.

_**"Recognize Superboy B-09."**_

The boy of steel as Wally had taken to calling him emerged looking somehow more pissed off than usual at seeing Luara smiling at Wolverine it seemed to anger him slightly more.

"Hey Superboy how was Metropolis?" Wonder Girl asked, only to be ignored as he walked past her and headed for the hallway.

"Stick around." Black Widow said in a tone Nolan recognized left no room for debate with his mother.

"Class is session." Black Canary said as the floor of the room lite up and Logan stepped out of the glowing area to observe.

"We consider it an honor to be your teachers, we are going to be throwing a lot at you." Black Widow said.

"Everything we learned from our own mentors, and out own bruises." Black Canary said wincing slightly as she took off her jacket to show a small bandaged area on her left arm.

"What happened?" M'gann asked worried.

"The job." Both women said simply.

"Now, on with the lesson." Black Widow said stepping back for now to let Black Canary take the lead first.

"Combat, is about control, putting the fight on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. To start off I'll need a sparing partner." Canary said.

"I'm more than happy too, beautiful. Hope you're ready for my sick moves." Kid Flash said, entering the training area.

"This is going to be good." Francis whispered to Nolan, taking out his phone and hitting record. Black Canary smirked, and threw a lunch at Kid flash. He blocked it, before he could even react, Black Canary swept his feet out from under him, sending the teen speedster to the ground. Robin burst out laughing, and Aqualad elbowed him in the side.

"Can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" Black Widow asked.

"He opened his mouth, hit on teacher, and she schooled him hard?" Trickshot said.

"Well, yes, but he was also overconfident in his abilities." Black Widow said.

"Not impressed." Superboy said. "With my strength, the fights always on my side."

"Kid, I've lost track of how many times I've seen mutants who've said something similar. Having the power in a fight doesn't always mean it's on your terms." Wolverine said.

"The best way to teach him is to show him." Widow said, trading out places with Black Canary. "Gimme your best shot, Superboy." She said, and Superboy stepped into the ring. He ran at her and threw a punch, but Widow caught his wrist and used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. Growling, Superboy quickly got up and ran at her again, only for Black Widow to sidestep, grab his arm and the back of his neck, and slammed him face first onto to the ground. "Are you done?" She asked, and he growled, before tapping out. She let him up, and the clone began to stomp away.

"Where are you going?" Canary asked him.

"Out." He spat, when Batman's face appeared on a holographic screen.

"Batman to cave. Is everyone here?" Batman asked, and Superboy stopped.

"Yeah, they are. New mission?" Nolan asked, and Batman nodded.

"That's correct." Batman said, and a video of what looke to be a shirtless, muscular human with pointed ears catching a punch from Superman and throwing him off screen, before unleashing a blast of heat vision. "5 hours ago, Wolverine was attacked by this unidentified attacker. He called in back up from the League, but that only made it worse, as the android revealed the ability to duplicate the abilities of metahumans, such as the Flash, Superman, and Captain Marvel." Batman said, as the video showed the Android absorbing an energy blast from Captain Marvel, before throwing her attack back at her. "In total, it took 10 Avengers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle it."

"Who could make something like that? AIM? T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked.

"All good guesses, but we've already ruled them out." Batman said.

"The designs match the style of Professor Anthony Ivo, but that's be impossible, since he's supposed to be dead." Black Widow said.

"The android somehow managed to duplicate my healing factor, so transporting all the parts to one location is not a good idea." Wolverine said.

"Which is why we've come up with a plan." Batman said. "The parts will be split up into two trucks, which you shall escort to STAR labs in Boston and Manhattan. Three decoy trucks will also depart in different directions, in case whoever made the android tries to reclaim the parts. Superboy, Robin, X-23, Trickshot, and Shadow Spider will accompany the truck to Manhattan, while Captain America, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl, and Aqualad will escort the Boston truck." The Dark Knight explained.

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash said smiling.

"So, what now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked sounding disgruntled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked simply before he vanished from the screen. Superboy still seemed displeased but excepted and started walking away.

Black Widow grabbed his arm before he got too far.

"When your ready, we'll still be here." She said as the other received the cordance and headed out to go.

He didn't say anything he just set out again to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>Litchfield County August 3, 20:08 EDT<strong>

Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Superman and Red Tornado all stood between six trucks. Four would be used for decoy's while only two contained parts. As he survayed the srruounding forest SUperman used his x-ray vision to see into the tree's to find the team all on motorcycles and waiting.

Superboy looked at him, but Superman had already turned his back. Superboy sighed putting on his helmet.

"Star Manhattan is go."

Star Boston is go." They all heard this through comms they had established with the armed swat inside the trucks.

Batman lowered his arm and the six trucks headed out heading in different directions. After a short pause the team headed out on their bikes and each followed their respective trucks. Their part of the jib now done each of the League members headed out as wwell. However just as Superman was getting ready to take off Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, we need to talk." He said.

-With Team Manhattan-

X-23 was in front of the others as they rode in relative silence until Robin spoke to SUperboy.

"So, if dislike is the opposite of like, does that mean disaster is the opposite of aster? See, instead of everything going wrong everything would go right." He said and Superboy didn't respond just looked glum.

"Guess your not feeling the aster huh? What's up?" He asked.

"Canary and Widow, what business do they have teaching combat skills, to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is a part of the gig, they learned that the hard way, same with Batman, Winter Soldier, my parents, Robin, even me." Trickshot said.

In answer Superboy sped up to ride beside Laura.

"Fed up with the Social Squad?" X-23 asked.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet. Not much for chit chat." Superboy replied.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" The Wolverine clone asked.

"It's nothing." The Boy of Steel replied, before reconsidering his answer. "It's just…it seems like Superman would rather pretend that I was never created, like I'm just some sort of inconvenience to him. And I see you with Wolverine, and I feel…jealous, I guess. Jealous that you two are getting along so well, and that I'll never have that kind of relationship with Superman."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. The first time Logan and I ate together, it was incredibly awkward, but we got over it. I'm sure Superman will come around eventually." Laura said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Team Boston, Miss Martian rode next to Captain America and Kid Flash, while Wonder Girl and Aqualad rode beside the truck. "Do you guys think that Superboy will be alright? I wasn't reading his mind or anything, but I could just feel the anger radiating off of him." The teenage Martian said.<p>

"Superboy's just pissed about how things are going with Superman. It probably doesn't help that he sees how well X-23's relationship with Wolverine is." Captain America said. "Superboy probably just needs to cool his head. A nice, quiet mission will help him do that."

"I agree. Nothing like some peace, quiet, and a beautiful view." Kid Flash said, making a not-too-subtle wink at Miss Martian.

She rolled her eyes slightly as they drove past a cornfield they were stunned when robotic jet powered monkey's flew at the truck.

"Well that was unexpected." Nolan sighed reving up his bike and switching it to battle mode so that it began to shoot at the monkey's. ON the sides of the truck Aqualad and Wonder Girl began to swat away the monkey's with water whips and her lasso.

"Cap to Robin our truck is under attack." Cap said through the comm throwing the shield so it took out a few monkey's before returning to him.

"Kind of figured." Robin said from the other end and he could hear the same sound the monkey's were making there too.

"Try to keep them away from the cargo we'll do the same radio when the fights over." Cap said as Aqualad took to firing his bikes weapons at the robots and Kid Flash ditched his own bike completely running to the truck and taking off monkeys wherever he could.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Team Mahattan-<strong>

Robin cut the comm switching to battle mode and letting his bike fire rapidly on the monkeys.

"Hey, switch your bike to battle mode." He called to Superboy.

"No point." He said and then leapt off the bike landing on top of the truck and beginning to punch away at the robots, and sending his bike skidding towards Robing who had to abandon his own and grapple onto the truck.

"Or not I suppose." He sighed as Laura rode up popped her claws and jumped onto the side of the truck.

Two of the monkeys leapt at her, and she impaled them both on her claws, before popping her foot claw and decapitating another with a kick. One tried to leap up behind her, only for an arrow from Trickshot, who had unfolded his bow. "We're being attacked by monkeys! Goddamn monkeys! Is this one of those prank shows? Is Ashton Kutcher going to come out and tell us we've been punked?" Trickshot said, loading three arrows into his bow and firing them at the monkeys that flew at him.

"This is not what I was expecting when I got out of bed this morning!" Shadow Spider said, leaping off his bike and zipping over to the truck with a webline, swatting away the robots that were gathered on the side. One one jumped onto his back, but he reached behind him and crushed its head.

* * *

><p>Team Boston was fairing about as well as Team Manhattan, with Wally and Wonder Girl having to ditch their bikes and respectively run and fly next to the truck, punching any robots that landed on it. "Who builds stuff like this?!" Wonder Girl asked, blocking laser blasts from the monkeys with her bracelets.<p>

"Someone with a warped sense of humor!" Aquald said, one of his bike's handles detaching to reveal that it was one of his waterbearers, a whip of water attached to it. The Atlantean hero flung the whip at the monkeys, destroying about three. A monkey shot a laser at Miss M's bike, destroying the front wheel, and causing her to resort to flying with her telepathy. Three monkeys jumped on her, and three arms sprouted and tossed them off. Wally jumped onto the hood and knocked off three monkeys, before he noticed M'gann's extra limbs.

"Ga!" He exclaimed, causing M'gann to dispel her extra arms. "You can make extra arms? That's cool." He said, when a shield hit a monkey behind him.

"Less chit chat, more punch punch!" He called from his bike, and noticed two of the monkeys blasting a hole in the door. "Wonder Girl, stop them!"

"A little busy here!" She called out, as she was swarmed by monkeys.

They cut open the tuck and before anyone could stop them the monkeys attacked the swat within and took the parts and were flying away. Cap and the truck skidded to a stop watching them.

"Damn it." Cap muttered

* * *

><p>Team Manhattan was doing their best to keep the monkeys away, but it was a tough thing. Especially after a few temporarily blinded Superboy and threw him off the truck. Laura, Robin, and Shadow Spider all stood back to back on top of the truck trying to keep the monkey's away, but they were being outnumbered.<p>

Superboy just managed to land on the truck through hearing the monkeys laughter and Trickshot was firing on them. It was too late though as the monkey's shot out the tires causing the truck to start skidding out of control.

"Get the passenger out now!" Laura said

Robin and Shadow SPider listened taking the swat and diving into the cornfields carfully and Luara and Superboy tumbled with the truck being able to take it as the rolling truck finally stopped the monkeys flew out laughing with the parts in hand.

Superboy who had just regained his sight growled and leapt after them just as Cap radioed the others and Trickshot stopped beside them.

"X-23, the got past us and took the parts did you manage?" He asked.

"No their gone and so is Superboy." Laura said back.

"Superboy radio your position we'll help you." Cap tried.

"No, I don't need help! Don't want any!" He growled dropping his comm.

"Super! Now we can't even track him." Kid Flas said standing beside Cap.

M'gann tried, "He's out of my telepathic range." She sighed turning to Cap.

"Whoever this professor Ivo is he seems to be one step ahead of us. Maybe we should call Red Tornado or Vision?" She asked.

"No, Tornado will just say to solve it ourselves and our mission can still succeed if we recover all parts before they are assembled." Cap sighed.

"One, problem though we don't know where to look." Aqualad pointed out.

"That might not be true." Robin said, going over to one of the destroyed monkeys and taking out his cable from his gauntlet and plugging it into a monkey, his holographic display appearing. "There were four decoy trucks, and we'd have heard if they were attacked by now. So, it stands to reason that they have to have some way of tracking the right trucks." He explained, typing away, when a map appeared, with a glowing red dot on it. "Knew it. The parts have a tracking beacon on them, so that's how they knew how to find the parts." Robin explained.

"And now we can track them, and Superboy." Shadow Spider said. "Where to, Rob?"

"According to the path they're taking, they're taking them to…Gotham?! Batman is not going to like this." Robin said.

"We need to burn rubber, then. We need to stop those parts from being reassembled." Trickshot said, and back at Team Boston, Cap turned to Kid Flash and Wonder Girl.

"Think you guys can get to Gotham in time?" He asked.

"To Gotham? That is literally a walk in the park for me." Kid Flash said.

"At my top speed, I'm only a little slower than Kid." Wonder Girl said.

"Then Godspeed. We'll try to get there as fast as we can." Cap said, and Kid Flash and Wonder Girl took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis, August 3, 21:18 EDT<strong>

In Bibbo's Diner, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, two people who you would normally never expect to see together, unless you knew who Superman and Batman really were, sat across from each other in a booth, menus in front of them. "I'll have the apple pie." Clark said.

"And I'll have the steak." Bruce said, both handing their menus to the waitress.

"You wanted to talk, Bruce, so talk." Clark said to his longtime friend.

"Straight to business? Usually you like a bit more small talk." Bruce said. "We need to talk about Superboy." With that, Clark looked at the table. "You need to interact with him more, help him with his abilities."

"He looks up to me too much. You and Tony are the best ones to train him, not me. I wouldn't be able to help him." Clark said.

"Clark, you can't just ignore him and pretend he'll go away. You need to spend time with him. A boy like him needs his father." Bruce said, and Clark bolted up.

"I'm not his father!" Clark said, and turned to Bibbo in the kitchen. "I'll take that apple pie to go. Goodbye, Bruce." Clark said, took his pie, and went out the door, causing Bruce to sigh.

"Well, that went better than I expected." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City August 3, 21:21 EDT<strong>

The Moonkey's landed relatively quiet on the train headed into Gotham with all the parts and slid the doors closed behind them. Soon after Superboy leapt on top of the train car they had entered, he ripped a hole in the roof and slid inside.

"Oh hello." said a light skinned man dressed in blue pants and white button up shirt with a green sweater vest over the top of it. and a red bow tie. He had light red hair streaked with grey and blue eyes. He stopped typing at a small computer to look at Superboy apprasing him.

"That's it your Ivo? I'm whelmed." Superboy said dismissively.

"Let's see, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?" Ivo asked casually.

"He doesn't." Superboy spat.

"Sure, whatever kid have you meat my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" He asked standing with his arms spread wide as the monkey's flew at Superboy who ducked and started smashing them to pieces.

Ivo sighed, "After all the trouble I went through to find an acronym for monqi." He said typing away at the computer again.

As Superboy seized the last two robots and smashed them together a cold metallic voice rang out from beside Ivo.

"Access, Captain Atom." It siad before Superboy was blasted off his feet by yellow energy. He flew backwards slamming into the other wall.

"Since professor Ivo's Magnificent Monqi's don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you. Or rather better slay you." He said as a large yellowish green skinned robot with glowing red eyes with the appearance of wearing green pants stared down at Superboy.

Superboy stood, glaring defiant; "Give me your best shot tin can." He said

"Oh, please my android has the strength of Superman, what chance to you have?" Ivo asked as his few reaming monqi's laughed

Superboy howled in rage and leapt at Aamzo landing several shots to the face the did nothing really as amazo caught his last punch.

"I'm sorry, did that strike a nerve? Amazo strike a few more." Ivo said and Amzo uppercut SUperboy so he bounced off the roof and hit the ground again.

"Accessing, Black Canary." Amazo said before unleashing a sonic screech at Superboy who screamed out in pain covering his ears as he was thrown backward into the wall again.

"Accessing Flash." Amazo said speeding over to him and unleashing a series of lightning fast shots and knocking SUperbot to the ground.

"No wonder Daddy keeps you hidden away. You don't exactly do the old "S" shield justice do you? Ha!" Ivo said gettingunder his skin again as Superbot sprang at AMazo.

"Martian Manhunter." Mazo said going intagible so Superboy couldn't hit him then became solid and pucnched SUperboy through the wall and onto and exposed train car with Construction equipment on it.

"Access Superman." Amazo said grabbing Superboy by the shirt before punching him harder than Connor had ever been hit sending him flying far away and crashing into a currently empty school were he skidded to a stop groaning.

Back at the train Ivo shrugged; "Finish him, priority alpha." He said ans Amazo leapt away.

* * *

><p>Robin and Trickshot drove down the street, Shadow Spider riding on Trickshot's bike and X-23 on Robin's, each of them now in their regular costumes. "How much longer til we reach Gotham?" Shadow spider asked.<p>

"Not too much longer. We're about to cross the city limits." Robin said, when Kid Flash ran up beside them.

"Hey guys, how's the ride?" Kid asked, now in his yellow costume.

"You changed clothes too?" X-23 asked.

"I feel naked fighting without this thing on. Same with her." Kid Flash said, pointing up and behind him, where Wonder Girl was trying to keep up.

"Hey guys!" She called out.

"Robin, where are the parts right now?" Trickshot asked, and Robin pulled up his display.

"Let's see, according to this, they're at…my school?!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>At Gotham Academy, Superboy groaned as he tried to sit up, and Amazo crashed through the hole Superboy had made. Superboy leapt at Amazo and threw a punch, only for Amazo to catch Superboy's wrist and throw him into a row of lockers. Superboy staggered to his feet, and saw that one of the locker doors that had come open had a picture of Superman on it. He snarled, punched it, and leapt at Amazo.<p>

"Access: Martian Manhunter." Amazo announced, and Superboy passed right through it. "Superman." It grabbed Superboy, spun him around, and threw him through a wall into the gym.

There was a slow clap coming from the bleachers and he looked up to see Ivo with two monqi's that had clearly flown him and all were smirking at him.

"You, know I don't usually attend these things in person, but this it was just too good to miss." He said smirking as the monqi's gave a chorus of mocking laughter at him and Amazo jumped through the hole to land in front of Superboy.

"Acess: Superman." It said and proceeded to block all of Superboy's hits while landing several of it's own knocking him to the floor. It raised it's arms to deliver a devistating blow when a yellow and red blur ran in from behind picking up Superboy as it said: "Yonk!"

Superboy found himself with Robin, KF, Trickshot, Wonder Girl, and X-23 all standing beside him as Robin and Trickshot fired explosive arrows and Batarangs at Amazo.

"Martian Manhunter." It said allowing their projectiles to pass through it easily and detonate on the wall behind it.

"Access: Red Tornado." It said gliding towards them all and knocking them in different directions with a powerful gust of wind.

Superboy, Robin, Trickshot, and Wonder Girl all hit the bleachers on the far side. KF and X-23 hit the much nearer wall and were just shaking themselves when Amazo faced them.

"Captain Atom." It said firing yellow energy at them KF dodged, but it hit Laura full force knocking into the wall as KF ran around to try and attack Amazo again as Laura groaned: "That hurt." as her healing factor began to work instantly.

As KF was approaching it turned to him and said; "Black Canary." Yeling at the ground in front of him and knocking him down.

"This…this might be a bit more than we can handle." Kid Flash said, trying to get up. As Amazo began to walk towards the downed Speedster, Wonder Girl and X-23 both flew and leapt respectively at it.

"Access: Superman." Amazo announced, catching Cassie's fist. "Wolverine." With that, three claws popped from its fist, and it caught Laura's claws with them, much to her surprise.

"Surprised? My Amazing Amazo can duplicate the abilities of any superhuman, including Wolverine's claws. Granted, these aren't as sharp or as strong as the genuine article, but it will work just as well." Ivo said, when Shadow Spider shot two weblines at the robot, attaching to its arm.

"Hey, creepy scientist dude, I've got a question: how come this thing looks like an elvish male model? It's kinda creepy, when you think about it." Shadow Spider said, and pulled the robot towards him, preparing to deliver a devastating uppercut…

"Access: Vision." Amazo announced, and when Shadow Spider punched it's jaw, pain shot through his arm. Before he could recoil, Amazo grabbed him by the throat, and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Access: Superman." As soon as it said that, it began to crush him, causing the young Spider to scream in pain. Trickshot ran at it, nocking an arrow hoping to save is friend, but Amazo's head rotated to face him and unleashed a supersonic scream that knocked him back. Robin threw two batarang at it, and Amazo blasted them out of the sky, before turning back to Shadow Spider and beginning to crush him.

"Grahhhh!" Shadow Spider cried out, struggling to break free, and all seemed for naught…

"Martian Manhunter." Carter slipped out of Amazo's grasp as it turned intangible, allowing an arrow to pass thought it unharmed.

The arrow landed beside Robin and he looked Trickshot was just getting up, deciding to focus on AMzo Robin pushed the thought of the arrow out of his head for now.

Superboy ran up behind Amazo and attempted a punch; "Access Black Widow." It said before using the same move she had on him in the cave only it sent Superboy flying into the bleachers on the other side of the room.

Robin tried throwing a few Batarangs, but Amazo dodged turning to face him and saying: "Superman." Beofre firing lasers from it's eyes only for KF to pull him out of the way just in time.

Superboy shifted himself our of the rubble and stared at Amazo, he wanted to attack him again, but he stopped remembering what Black Canary and Black Widow had said always act never react in a fight.

"Access Black Canray.' Superboy said a plan slowly forming.

Ivo yawned as if bored; "Normally Amazo would study and copy your abilities during combat, but really what's the point? Your all just poor copies of the originals." He said.

Superboy smirked slightly before stand ing hoping the others would get the plan as he went.

"So everyone says...IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" He said leaping at Ivo who just barely managed to avoid getting crushed.

"Wanna see me channel that anger!?" Superboy shouted going after Ivo again.

"Great now he's gone nuts...again." KF said.

"Maybe not." Robin said carefully smiling as Ivo spoke in fear: "Amazo protect your master priority alpha!"

Amazo nodded then said: Captain Atom." before knocking Superboy away from Ivo and the two monqi's

"Oh, I get it!" Trickshot said, and fired an arrow at Ivo, only for Amazo to use heat vision to blast out of the air just before it hit Ivo. Wonder Girl flew out Ivo, only for Amazo to shoot it's arm out and catch her before slamming her into the wall.

"Access: Captain Atom." Amazo fired an energy blast at Shadow Spider, who was leaping towards Ivo, only for the young hero to leap over it.

"Miss me!" Shadow Spider taunted, and as Amazo began to move, Wonder Girl put her lasso around its neck and swung it around before slamming it to the ground.

"Take that!" She said, and as Amazo stood back up, X-23 leapt onto it's back and dug all of her claws into it's back.

"M-m-Martian Manh-Hunter." Amazo managed to say, and X-23 passed right through it. However, before Amazo could re materialize, Superboy thrust his fist through its head. It tried to make a coherent sentence, but it's head soon exploded, and it fell to the ground.

"Well that's not good." Ivo said.

"Well that's one way to get ahead in life." Shadow spider said, and X-23 hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Because even for one of your jokes, that was bad." She said.

"Help me disassemble him now!" Robin said in a rush.

"Come on man, the guy has no head." KF said sounding tired.

"Don't take any chances." Cap said seriously as he, Aqualad and M'gann arrived.

Wonder Girl glided down to land beside Superboy, smiling slightly at the boy of steel who had taken the most punishment that night; "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine feeling the aster." He said smiling over to Robin.

"Hey, guys I know this should be a happy moment and all, but anyone know where Ivo went?" Trickshot asked now standing beside M'gann.

They all looked around and sure enough Ivo was gone as is he had never been there at all.

"That's a problem, but for now not priority. Now that we know he is alive the League will be looking for him, so let's focus on getting this thing broken apart." Cap said and the others nodded as they set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, August 4 01:06 EDT<strong>

"The Amazo andriod is in pieces and being examined at the two seperate Star Labs facilities." Cap said as the team stood in front of Batman, Iron Man, Black Widow, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhinter, and Vision.

"However, since Ivo escaped and he originated the tech, we think he could be the much bigger threat." Aqualad added.

"Don't worry about that, capturing Ivo is going to be a League priority." Iron Man said.

"Yes, we understand that your mission was met with...other complications." Martian Manhunter said slowly.

The Team all looked to Superboy who figited slightly, but was not about to argue he had caused the complications and nearly gotten himself beat to death.

"Complications are a part of the job, but your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman said stepping forward.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads." Batman said.

Superboy smiled a little at that.

"Still there is no harm in asking for help, that is after all why the League exists because there are some problems even we can't handle alone." Iron Man said.

"Oh please, even if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask, look familiar?" He asked pulling out the arrow from the fight with Amazo and handing it to Batman before he continued; "You were following us! Babysitting you still don't trust us!" He said as Batman gave Green Arrow the weapon in question.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said as Green arrow pulled out an arrow of his own and showed it to them his arrow had two bladed edges one it. The other arrow had a more traditional styled arrow head.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said his offense giving out as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But that means..." Robin said excitedly

"Speedy!" KF said smiling.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said smiling as well as Kid Flash ran over and took the arrow; "Souvenir!" He said.

Batman and Green Arrow exchanged a glance, that only Cap, Trickshot, and Shadow Spider noticed all three of them exchanged a glance with each other as well, there was more to this than the adults were letting on, but for now they choose not to ask.

Superboy cleared his throat approaching Black Canary and Black Widow; "I'm ready." He said.

"Good, because we're here." Back Widow said and he smiled a little.

* * *

><p><strong>S.T.A.R Labs Manhattan August 4, 01:15<strong>

Unknown to anyone at the time, the computers around the top half of Amazo kicked on having been shut down long ago when the scientists had locked up for the night.

They scanned and analyzed the machine as well as went through specs of what it would take to build a new head, the being doing all this had simultaneously begun to scan the lower half in the other STAR Labs in Boston.

"Yes, yes this will suit me perfectly. Soon the world will be a better place." The cold and calculating voice said carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ominous ending! So that's the chapter we hope you liked it! Now next chapter should be fun we have some new characters coming that we really think you'll like seeing! Until then see you all next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to the chapter...that is all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinity Island, August 7, 20:39 ECT<strong>

Soldiers wearing a uniform similar to that of black ops soldiers stood guard over an island fortress. As one patrolled the southern perimeter, an arrow hit his armor, but before he could react, the arrow shocked him into unconsciousness. Speedy, now wearing a tight black muscle shirt with a red arrow on the chest and his quiver connected to two straps on his back, scaled over the wall, and fired an arrow next to a nearby security camera. A red light in the arrow began to flash, before the light on the camera turned the same color, looping the image in the security room.

He began to move silently through the facility, silently taking down any soldiers who stood in his way. In the fortress, four soldiers stood guard over a blonde woman in a lab coat and glasses working furiously on a computer. There was a knocking on the door, and one went over to the door. "Who is it?" He asked, when the door exploded, knocking out two of the soldiers. Speedy leapt out of the smoke and hi one soldier across the face with his bow, before catching the punch of another and throwing him on his back, before knocking him out with a strike to the head.

"Dr. Serling Roquette?" Speedy asked the woman, who was hiding underneath her desk.

"Y-yes?" She answered.

"Red Arrow. I'm here to take you out of here." Speedy, or Red Arrow, as he now called himself, said to her.

"Just you? What about Green Arrow? Aren't you his sidekick of whatever?" Roquette asked, and gulped at the glare Red Arrow have her.

"Not anymore. I work solo now." Red Arrow replied, when the klaxon of the alarm sounded throughout the island. "Looks like they finally noticed I'm here. Time to go." He said as he took an arrow with an explosive tip and loaded it into his bow. "You might wanna stand back." Roy said, and Serling replied. He fired the arrow, and it blasted a hole in the wall. The Scarlet Archer took another arrow, this one with a rope tied to the end, and fired it at a nearby tree, creating a zipline. "Alright Doc, let's go."

"Now? Are you serious?" Roquette asked him, and he raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave you on an island full of psychotic ninja-hippies?" Red Arrow asked.

"No, but I can't just leave my work behind. The stuff they've had me making…they can do a lot of damage with it." Roquette said.

"I've only got the one free hand, Doc. I know people who can handle it." Red Arrow said, and Roquette sighed, wrapping her arms around him. Roy leapt off and zoomed down the zipline, taking the screaming doctor with him just as more soldiers burst into the room. The duo hit the ground just as the soldiers began to fire, and began to run through the forest.

"Did you bother to think ahead, or are we just making it up as we go along?" Roquette asked as they came to the beach, where a tarp covered something in the water.

"You seriously underestimate me, Doc. If there's one thing Green Arrow taught me, it's to always be prepared." Red Arrow said, ripping away the tarp to reveal a speedboat. They climbed into the boat and took off at the same time the soldiers emerged from the foliage, and Roquette ducked as the men began to fire.

"They're still shooting at us!" She yelled, and Red Arrow smirked as he pressed the touchpad on the boat's dashboard, showing several red dots on the beach.

"Not for long." He said, and pressed a button, causing explosive charges set all along the beach to detonate.

Meanwhile, back at the fortress, a man with a high tech helmet in front of his upper face kneeled in front of an older Japanese man wearing a kimono. "Sensei, despite the intruder managing to rescue Dr. Roquette, she managed to complete the shroud. It is ready for deployment." The man, known as Ojo, said to Sensei, and Sensei grinned at the news.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mount Justice August 8, 09:58 EDT<strong>**

It was a beautiful morning for those members of the team who were there. That being M'gann, Laura, Nolan, Dick, Francis, Superboy, Cassie, and Aqualad so they all decided to hit the beach and make a day out of it. M'gann lead the way dressed in a two piece Bikini that just seemed to highlight her figure something that made Francis turn slightly red.

"Hello Megan! We should do this everyday!" She said turning to her friend and teammates and taking them in. Cassie and Laura were dressed in similar bikini's though there's were a Navy Blue and Red respectively. They had also drawn a bit of attention from Superboy in Cassie's case and Nolan in Luara's.

The boys all wore Swim trunks Robins were Red and blue, Aqualads just blue, Superboy had on Black and white, Nolan a metallic sort of grey, and Francis of all colors a dark purple. They all smiled back at her carrying beach equipment though M'gann's eyes lingered a second longer on Francis before they spoke.

"First though, a moment of silence for our absent comrades." Robin said as they all bowed their heads a bit thinking of Wally and Carter who both had started school that day and couldn't be there to enjoy the beach with them.

"Poor them." M'gann sighed.

While the team spent the day having fun at the beach with everything from a splash fight and a BBQ to building sandcastles and Volley Ball. Carter had an average boring first day of school and Wally had a day where everything that could have gone wrong, seemed to go wrong.

Needless to say hours later both of them were looking forward to joining the rest of their friends at the Beach as the Zeta Tube went off to announce their arrival in the planning room.

**_"Recognize Shadow Spider B-07, Kid Flash B-03."_** It said and though Carter walked out fairly calmly dressed in blue and black trunks Wally sprinted out dressed in yellow and red trunks carrying beach gear and shouting;

"The Wall man is here! Let's get this party star..." And that was when he tripped falling on his face in front of the team who were all in costume and a new girl that neither he nor Carter had seen before.

"So, I take it beach day is over?" Carter asked

"The Wall Man, huh? So what's your superpower?" Said a new, female voice that Wally didn't recognize, and he looked up to see what appeared to be a teenage girl of mixed ethnicity wearing a green top that exposed her midriff with an arrow in the middle, pants with black pads and black boots, and a mask that covered her face up from her cheekbones, yet left her long blonde hair to be exposed in a ponytail. She carried a bow at her hip, and a quiver full of arrows at her side.

"Uh, who is this chick, and why is she dressed like a gender-bent Green Arrow?" Wally asked.

"Name's Artemis. Looks like we're going to be working together." Artemis said.

"Name's Shadow Spider, and Floorboy is Kid Flash." Carter said, and Wally got off the floor.

"How come we've never heard of you?" Wally asked.

"Artemis here is my new protégé. I'm hoping that this team will help her learn how to do what we do." Green Arrow said.

"We don't need another archer. We've already got a kickass one right here!" Wally said, pointing to Francis.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, I don't really mind. The League's got two archers, so there's no reason why we should be any different." Trickshot said.

"Yeah, well…what was wrong with the old protégé?" Wally asked.

_**"Recognize: Speedy B-06."**_ The others all turned to see Roy emerging from the Zeta Tube.

"Well for starters, the old one isn't called Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." The former sidekick said, and noticed Artemis. His eyes darted to Green Arrow, back to Artemis, then back to Arrow, before he inhaled sharply. "Happy place, Roy, happy place." He muttered, before looking at Oliver. "I wasn't aware that I was replaceable."

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo!" Green Arrow said.

"And why waste time finding a replacement? Can she even use that bow? Where'd you find this one anyway?" Roy asked.

"I'm his/She's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time, and Nolan walked over to Roy.

"We don't have a quota on archers. You're welcome to join anytime." He said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. This isn't a social visit. I'm here on business, and that business is Doctor Serling Roquette." Roy said, and Robin began to type on his gauntlet-computer.

"You mean the genius nano roboticist out of Star City? The same one that vanished two weeks ago?" He asked, images of the doctor and her work appearing around them.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow said.

"You want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows? I'm down for that." Trickshot said.

"Already rescued her. Only one problem: the Shadows coerced her into working on a weapon she calls The Fog. According to her, it's comprised of millions of microscopic robots, and are designed to consume anything in their path. But it's true purpose is to assimilate data and transmit it to the shadows for them to use. She's working on a virus to shut it down as we speak." Red Arrow explained.

"So if the shadows know that she can shut the fog down then..." Kaldur started to say, trailing off before he could finish his sentence.

"She's a liability and we all know how much the shadows hate those." Red Arrow finished for Robin before bringing up specs on a building.

"She is off the grid at least for now. I stashed her at the local high schools computer lab." Roy said.

"Yeah, because nothing says safety from assassins like being alone, in a completely unguarded, easy to break into public High School." Laura said with a sarcasm heavy voice that made Artemis chuckle slightly.

"She's safe enough for now." Roy said.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow offered.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Roy asked.

Green Arrow looked ready to argue until Batman placed a hand on his shoulder carefully and he sighed; "You brought this to the team it's their mission now, which means that it's hers too."

"Then my job here is done." Roy said heading over to the Zeta Tube.

"**Recognize Speedy..."** it started before he cut it off.

"That's Red Arrow B-06 update." He said vanishing in a flash of light.

Wally, glared over at Artemis who glared back before Cap spoke.

"Wally, don't start please? It isn't her fault Roy's still pouting." He said.

"How can you say he's pouting!?" Wally asked turning shocked to Cap.

"Because, he is or that's how I see it, if he weren't he would have taken the opportunity to be on this team when it was offered just like the rest of us did. Now please, we have a mission and I don't think swimtrunks are best for fighting ninja's." Cap said in a clam neutral tone of voice.

Wally didn't appear happy, but let it drop for now as he and Carter went to get suited up.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, 2153 EDT<strong>

At Happy Harbor High School, Trickshot, Miss Martian, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Shadow Spider were watching the perimeter while Aqualad, Captain America, Robin, Kid Flash, X-23, and Artemis watched over Roquette in the computer lab, all of whom were in their stealth costumes. _'Miss Martian, link us up_.' Captain America ordered, and the teenage Martian nodded, linking all of their minds up.

_'Link established, boss._' Miss Martian said over the link.

_'Ugh, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this mindlink thing_.' Artemis said.

'I_t's called science, Arrowette. Get used to it._' Kid Flash said.

_'It's called deodorant, jackass. Get to know it._' Artemis who back.

_'Shots fired_!' Shadow Spider interjected. _'And Arrowette? C'mon, Kid, you can do better than that!'_

'_Yeah, well…we don't need her. We had an archer already!' _Kid said.

_'Don't drag me into this!_' Trickshot protested.

_'I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Red Arrow! He was all set to join the team, but then she comes along and runs him off_!' Kid said.

_'SHE is right here_.' Artemis said.

'_Ugh, it's hard enough to work on quantum algorithms and backdoor coding on a high school computer with less RAM than my watch, but now I have to listen to teen speak in my head. Wonderful_!' Serling complained as she worked on the computer, and Artemis glared at Kid Flash before getting up and heading to the door.

_'I'm going to help Superboy and Wonder Girl patrol outside. There's not enough room in here for his fat head and my sharp, pointy arrows._' Artemis said.

_'Yes, one of you, PLEASE get out of here_.' X-23 said as Artemis left the room.

_'KF, you shouldn't be so rough on her. After all, she did save Shadow Spider's bacon from Amazo the other night_.' Robin said.

'_Thank you for that by the way, Artemis.' _Shadow Spider said.

_'What?! No, that was Speedy, I mean Red Arrow_!' KF protested.

'_Except that his arrows are, y'know, red. It's in the name._' Robin said.

_'Well I'm still not giving her the satisfaction_.' KF said

_'You know, I can still hear you_.' Artemis said through the link.

Kid Flash groaned smacking his head with his hands as Serling sighed; '_I couldn't get the Avengers League_.'

'_Your virus won't be of much use if we can't find the weapon can you track it_?' Aqualad asked.

_'First of all my utility fog isn't a weapon it's science brilliant science_.' She started before Cap cut her off.

'_Yes science, that disintegrates any structure, including flesh and bone and forcibly steals information from things. Yes it is brilliant science, but it's also fair to say it could be a very effective weapon._' Cap said glancing at her.

'_Also, sounds like a weapon a Terminator would have._' Trickshot put in.

She looked ready to argue, but then said; _'Okay, fair enough point, but like I was saying of course I can track it, but I would have to go online and to do that from here I might as well rent a billboard with this address and the words assassinate me written in neon_.' She said placing head in her hands.

Aqualad and Cap walked over and each put a hand on her shoulder.

_'We will protect you. All of us._' Cap said and Aqualad nodded.

Serling looked at them, and then she nodded hitting enter.

'_Tracking fog now_.' She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a plane in Philadelphia, Ojo sat next to large canister with a glowing red light on it. The Fog had already proven to work, having decimated a STAR labs facility in Miami, and Ojo was currently programming it for redeployment, when another holographic screen appeared in front of him, with the words 'online' under a picture of Roquette. "Sensei, this is Ojo. Dr. Roquette has come online." The man reported into a headset.<p>

"Excellent. Where is she hiding?" Sensei asked.

"According to this, she is hiding at Happy Harbor High School in Rhode Island." Ojo reported.

"It is entirely possible that Red Arrow has secured aid from the Avengers League. See who we have in the area, and put a bounty on her. Either she comes back with us…or she doesn't come back at all." Sensei ordered.

* * *

><p>Back at the school Superboy heard a rustling as he walked the perimeter. He stopped for a moment before leaping on top of th building and then landing near Artemis and M'gann as Wonder Girl continued to glide over the school, and Trickshot and Shadow Spider stayed on the roof.<p>

_'Mmm, that boy_.' Artemis said through the link, staring intently at Superboy. M'gann blushed and flew up to join Trickshot, Wonder Girl however got a little angry.

'_He can hear you, ya know!? We can all hear you!_' She said.

_'Oh I know_.' Artemis said smirking over to Wonder Girl. Before things could escalate like Cap thought they were about to he decided to intercept so to speak.

_'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. I need you to reconfigure the Bioship so Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad can pursue_.' He said.

Inwardly M'gann was very thankful as she said; _'Got it_.' She held out her hand and the ship landed the four person squad ran in and took off.

_'Please stop trying to cause trouble._' Cap said to Artemis when they were gone.

_'Yeah you heard Cap quite trying to..._' KF began before Cap cut him off too.

_'Kid, I didn't ask you for your input._' He said carefully making Kid Flash go quiet.

* * *

><p>In the nearby bushes, a figure was watching the remaining heroes patrol. She had a slender build stood at about 5'6 and had long thick black hair. She wore a dark green colored kimono, that appeared as though it had shreds and rips along it. The kimono was tied around her waist, where its length reached to just above her knees. She also wore black knee-high boots. On her face was a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin, that would make one think of the Cheshire Cat in Alice and Wonderland.<p>

She waited for the perfect time to make her move as her allies all waited nearby in case they were actually needed.

* * *

><p>Back with the team M'gann sat beside Trickshot keeping watch<p>

_'How're things looking over here?_' She asked.

_'All clear so far. Not even a rat's tried getting in._' Trickshot replied.

'_Suits me fine. After the last mission, I could use a bit of peace and quiet. I'm still a little sore._' Shadow Spider said. Meanwhile, inside the high school, Kid Flash was standing guard outside the door to the computer lab, a en he saw a shadow turn around the corner. Zooming to investigate, he saw the shadow pass through a door, and ran into the pool room, but tripped over several small metallic balls scattered around the room. Before he could get up, he saw a pair of blue skinned legs, and before he could react, those same legs kicked him facedown into the pool as their appearance shifted until it became identical to his costume.

Back at the Computer Lab, Captain America looked over Roquette's shoulder as she continued to work on the virus to shut down the Fog. _'How's it coming, Doc?'_ Cap asked.

_'I'm almost done. I just need a few more minutes._' Serling replied, when Kid Flash walked into the lab.

'_Kid, how're things looking out there?_' Cap asked, but Kid didn't respond. _'Kid? You ok_?' At that moment, X-23 sniffed the air, and Kid smelled…different.

"That's not KF!" She yelled, and jumped in front of 'Kid' just as he pulled out a gun and fired at Roquette, X-23 taking the bullet in her shoulder!

"No!" Cap yelled, and threw his shield at 'KF' as the fake speedster ducked, changing into a blue skinned woman with red hair, a skull shaped headpiece, wearing white robes that left her arms exposed, and Cap narrowed his eyes at the woman as his shield returned to him. "Mystique." He growled.

"At your service, young Captain." Mystique said, taking out a second gun, and saw Laura getting off the ground as her bullet wound healed itself, popping her claws as she did. "So Logan's got another kid running around? Guess that little bastard Daken was too much of a disappointment." Mystique said.

_'Guys, Mystique is here. We need some back up_!' Cap said, when the cat-masked woman from outside the school burst out of the air vent and threw shurikens at Serling, which Cap blocked with his shield. _'And now we've got an anime reject here. We need help_!'

* * *

><p>'<em>On it, Cap!<em>' Trickshot said, when Shadow Spider's spider-sense went off.

"Get down!" He yelled, and pushed Trickshot down just as an arrow whizzed past his head. Miss Martian turned in the direction the arrow came from, and used her telekinesis to catch one just as it flew at her head. Trickshot looked at the direction I came from, and clenched his fist as he saw a woman wearing loose fitting robes on her top half, with red shoulder pauldrons, a hood and veil on her head, wearing black combat pants with a quiver of arrows on her back, holding a black hunting his in her hand. "Crap. Why'd it have to be her?" Carter muttered.

"Raatko!" Trickshot growled, and fired an arrow at her, only for the woman to dodge and fire another arrow back at him, which he barely dodged, the arrow nicking his cheek.

"Greetings, Francis Barton. I had been hoping you and I would get a chance to do battle once again." The woman said, a faint Arabic accent in her voice.

"Who is this woman?" M'gann asked, and the woman looked directly at her.

"I am Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's, elder sister of Talia, and Heir to the Demon." The woman, now identified as Nyssa, said.

"Basically, she's the future leader of the group of super hippies we're protecting the Doc from." Trickshot said. "So why does your dear old dad want the Fog? I thought you people were all about 'cleansing the Earth' or whatever bullshit you people preach about."

"The Fog will help us to purge the scourge of technology from this land." Nyssa said.

'M'gann, go help the others. We can handle her.' Shadow Spider said.

'But-' M'gann began to protest, when Kid Flash spoke up.

_'Uh, guys? I think I may be drowning._' Kid said.

_'Go help Wally. I'll be fine, I promise_.' Trickshot said, and Miss Martian reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, Nyssa lets see if your aim got any better." He said drawing an arrow as she did the same.

* * *

><p>Miss M, Shadow Spider, and Artemis raced into the building with Artemis heading for the computer lab to help the others while M'gann stopped and went to the pool to help Wally out lifting him out of the water and carefully getting the water out of his throat and lungs before setting him down.<p>

Meanwhile, in the computer lab, it was...well chaotic would have been putting it fairly lightly. Cap and Cheshire were in a fist fight with a shield, and two sai's now in the mix while X-23 and Mystique were doing their best to tear into each other.

"You know you're not bad for kids." Mystique said landing a few hits on Laura.

"They really have plenty of potential, just not there yet." Cheshire said as she tried to sweep Caps legs only for him to jump and kick her back.

"I don't know, I think we're doing pretty good." Cap said as she stood back up and threw both her sais at him only for them to be knocked out of the air by two green arrows.

"Don't move!" Artemis said stepping into the room.

"Oh, this keeps getting interesting." Cheshire said unfolding a collapsible Katana.

Artemis squinted, before firing more arrows which Cheshire cut in half one after the other. Miss M and KF arrived as Laura forced Mystique back to back with Cheshire.

"You know, I think this may have gotten too interesting for now." Mystique said.

"I agree, may I do the honors?" Cheshire asked.

"Be my guest." The Blue skinned woman said.

As Kf ran at them Cheshire threw down a smoke bomb and they vanished causing Kid to fall through the smoke and nearly land on Artemis the two of them ended up face to face making him jump back in surprise and turn to face where the women had been to find no one there.

"Gone." Cap sighed frustrated.

"They're getting away, stop them!" Roquette yelled, and Kid flash turned to Artemis.

"This is all your fault! If you had done your job and watched the perimeter like you were supposed to, they wouldn't have snuck in!" Kid yelled.

"Excuse me, but who was it that got knocked into a pool and impersonated by Mystique?" Artemis shot back.

"She wouldn't have knocked me out if you had kept her from getting in!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Wally, that's unfair. She wasn't the only one outside. There was also- oh no!" Miss Martian said, and flew off.

* * *

><p>Back on the roof, despite being outnumbered two to one, Nyssa was holding her own against Shadow Spider and Trickshot, dodging and countering each of their attacks. Shadow spider got close to her and unleashed a flurry of punches, but Nyssa dodged of blocked all of them, before kicking Shadow spider's legs out from under him and knocking him to the ground. She sidestepped an arrow from Trickshot and retaliated with an arrow of her own, which he managed to catch with his hand. "Your skills have grown, Barton. There may be a place for you in our organization." Nyssa said as Trickshot took out his batons.<p>

"Really? You're trying to recruit me after what you tried to pull in LA?" Trickshot said, and Nyssa took out a pair of daggers from her hip.

"Worth a shot." She said, and the two ran at each other. Trickshot ducked one slash from Nyssa and parried another, swinging his baton at her head. She twisted her head to avoid it, and countered by slashing Trickshot's shoulder and knocking him back. He ran at her again, only for her to knock his batons out of his hands and press her blade to his throat. "A shame it had to end like this. You had such potential." Nyssa said.

"Burn in hell, you bitch." Trickshot spat, and Nyssa was about to slit his throat…

"_'Get away from him_!'" Miss Martian shouted in Nyssa's mind, and telekinetically threw Nyssa away from Trickshot. Nyssa recovered, and saw the rest of the team, minus X-23, appearing on the rooftop.

"Until next time, then." Nyssa said, and threw a flashbang onto the ground. When it cleared, Nyssa was long gone.

"Francis, are you ok?" M'gann cried out as she helped Francis up off the ground.

"I'm fine, but my day is ruined after seeing that bitch." Francis said, and grimaced when M'gann touched his shoulder wound. "And there's another scar to add to my growing collection…"he groaned, and before M'gann could ask what he meant, Cap stepped forward.

"This isn't over by a long shot. The shadows will be back, and we need to be ready. We need to move the doctor." He said, when his communicator chirped.

"Robin to Cap. We've arrived at the Fog's location." Robin said from Philadelphia.

* * *

><p>"And?" Cap asked, and Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl watched as STAR Labs Philadelphia crumbled to the ground.<p>

"We're too late. The Fog decimated STAR Labs here. All that data, cutting edge technology…it's in the Shadows' hands now." Robin said.

"So what's our next move?" Robin asked.

"We scan for the fog and find it, now we move the doctor." Cap said before he turned to Trickshot and said; "So, Nyssa is here?"

"Yeah, Nyssa is in on it." Trickshot sighed bitterly.

"So, the good doctor really is high on their priority list then." Cap said as they all headed back to retrieve her.

"Why is that?" Shadow Spider asked.

"Because Nyssa is a daughter of the demons head, and the Al Ghuls only get personally involved if the mission or assassination is a high priority." Trickshot said.

"Yeah, and most of the time they, succeed this time though we can't let them for obvious reasons, I have a plan." Cap said.

* * *

><p>Not too long later they had moved the doctor to a new building a mid sized, wooden home. KF and Artemis were watching over the doctor while Cap, Trickshot, Shadow Spider, and X-23 all took places guarding outside.<p>

As Artemis walked to stand behind the doctor KF glared at her and she glared back.

"Knock it off you two." Cap said through the link.

"What!?" They both asked.

"I can hear you glaring." Cap said simply continuing to monitor his section before stopping and saying out loud; "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and do a wide perimeter sweep." He said.

No sooner had he finished the sentence than red webs shot down from a tree above him and pulled him into the tree's before he was shot out of the tree's and slammed into a nearby parked car he slumped down in time for a man in a black and purple suit with black goggles. Before Cap could attack he heard something from behind.

A man in a green trench coat with a claw over his right arm and, bandages across his chest and left arm landed ontop of him slamming the claw into the back of his head knocking him out. Cheshire, Mystique, and Nyssa all came out of their hiding spots.

"We need to get moving the Martian could be back, any minute and I would rather not even their odds. We go in, we end this now." Nyssa said simply.

They nodded and Black Spider leapt into the building, Kid Flash attacked him while getting on the comm.

"They're here!" He said into the comm as he swung at the Black Spider looking man who jumped up and landed on the roof and KF threw a trashcan at him.

"And Shadow, we have a Spider-Man wannabe here." He added.

Artemis took aim at Black SPider before Hook leapt in through the roof so she had to shoot at him, until X-23 leapt in and attacked the man as well.

"Don't stop working!" Artemis ordered at Roquette, and began firing arrows at hook. However, none of them noticed Nyssa aiming an arrow at Roquette, Cheshire right behind her. Nyssa let her arrow fly, only for one of the pews to be placed in front of her arrow.

"The Martian is back! Eliminate the doctor now!" Nyssa ordered, descending from the ceiling on some sort of lot scarf, Cheshire descending in a similar way.

"With pleasure, my lady." Cheshire said, and Black Spider used his webbing the pull the pew out from on front of the doctor. Cheshire leapt on top of the doctor, and prepared the plunge her said into the woman's head, when an unseen force prevented her hand from moving. Cheshire's eyes widened as Roquette's skin turned green and her short blonde hair turned red, revealing that it was really Miss Martian! "We've been had!" Cheshire yelled out, and Nyssa dodged an arrow from Artemis.

"Finish up here. I will dispose of the Doctor." Nyssa said, and ran out of the building.

"Not alone, you're not!" Cheshire said, running after the woman, Artemis close behind her.

Several buildings down, Cap stood guard over the real doctor, along with Trickshot.

"Alright I've almost got it." SHe said carefully looking up from the computer.

"Better hurry, I don't think Nyssa will be drawn off guard for long." Trickshot said looking out the window onto the dark street.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the fog following team had come to an interesting location: Wayne Tech Headquarters in Gotham.<p>

"The next target is a Wayne Tech facility! In theory it's systems software could be used to hack the..." Robin trailed off his eyes going wide slightly.

"The what?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Doesn't matter, the bigger point now is that Wayne Tech runs a twenty-four hour staff. We'll never be able to get them all out in time!" Robin said carefully as the van pulled up beside the building.

* * *

><p>Back at the decoy location, Mystique was fighting Shadow Spider who was just dodging with his Spider Sense and a series of impressive flips but couldn't get an opening as Nyssa and Cheshire ran out to where Cap had been laying to find him gone.<p>

"Oh I hate being played!" Nyssa growled as Cheshire's mask eyes glowed orange and she lead the way to where Caps foot prints lead them.

Artemis ran out and fired and arrow at Cheshire's back only for her to block it; "Ah, I was hoping it would be you." She said as they continued to follow the foot prints leaping on rooftops now.

As they landed on one Artemis' arrow hit a chimney near Cheshire's face and released a purple gas. Though Cheshire fell Nyssa kept going and as Artemis made to follow Cheshire leapt up and kicked her backwards.

"Mask has built in filters." She shrugged teasingly.

Artemis growled aiming a pucnch at the older woman who blocked and twisted her arm away and tried a kick. Artemis turned flipping sideways and trying another shot which Cheshire caught pinning both Artemis' arms behind her back with one of her own.

"Better luck next time kid." She said before hitting the back of Artemis' neck and knocking her out.

Back at the café, Trickshot and Captain America stood guard over the Doctor as she continued to work. "How much longer, Doc?" Trickshot said, placing his hand on an arrow in his quiver.

"Almost done. Just a few more seconds and…there!" Roquette said.

"Upload it to Robin, and we can stop this before the Shadows get any more tech." Captain America said, when Trickshot heard what sounded like footsteps above them. He fired an arrow into the ceiling that exploded, and Nyssa emerged from the smoke. Before Trickshot could react, Nyssa swept his feet out from under him before slamming him to the ground and hitting a series of pressure points, knocking him out. Cap threw his shield, but Nyssa rolled under it, blocked a punch thrown by Nolan, and slammed his head into the wall three times, knocking him out. She took out one of her daggers, and walked over to Roquette.

"Make peace with whatever you worship, Doctor." Nyssa said, placing her dagger on Roquette's throat, when she noticed the computer screen, which read 'upload complete.' "Clever girl. My mission was to prevent you from finishing the virus, but you eliminated the reason for your elimination."

"So are you still going to kill me?" Serling squeaked out, and Nyssa removed her blade from her throat.

"It would go against my code of honor to kill someone without reason. Besides, my father may still have use for you in the future." Nyssa said, and three down a smoke pellet, vanishing.

* * *

><p>Robins team meanwhile was waiting for the virus to fully download.<p>

"Nearly there." Robin said carefully as Superboy and Wonder Girl peered out and saw Ojo open the van door preparing to release the fog.

"We got it!" They said jumping out and flying towards him respectively.

"No guys wait!" Robin called after them, but of course they were already headed down. Ojo looked up in time to see them headed towards him, he glared switching his beam to maximum as he shot them both out of the sky and caused them to hit the ground hard stunning them for the moment.

Satisfied he turned and let the fog loose towards the Wayne Tech building.

"No! Aqualad keep the ship in the air." Robin said jumping out after the fog and running in behind it.

"Hey, your not allowed in here! Unauthorized entry!" The Security guard said into his walkie as large gates started to come down and block Robins path.

"Wayne Tech override RG04!" Robin said rolling under one gate as it started to raise up. He sprinted to the nearest computer which he found in the cafeteria.

"Please be linked to the main frame, please be linked to the mainframe!" He said plugging into the computer and going through several channels.

"Got it!" He said and sure enough all the fog bots turned a dark red as they began to drop like fly's

"Yes, the infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" He said raising a fist in triumph.

* * *

><p>Outside the building Ojo noticed the fog was disabled, but turned t see Superboy and Wonder Girl getting up. Resetting his beam to fire at them both he blasted the beam hit SUperboy making it harder for him to get close. Wonder Girl on the other hand defended with her bracelets bouncing the beam back to hit Ojo in the side of the head.<p>

The split second was all Superboy needed as he walked up blocking the weakened beam and covered the source forcing the man backwards into the van and knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ms. Martian, X-23, Kid Flash and Shadow Spider were just wrapping up. Hook shot his hook at Ms. M who threw up a reflective shield to bounce it back. He wnet to dodge only for X-23 to slash his shoulder. This threw him off and the hook hit him hard in the head knocking him out.<p>

"We got ours!" M'gann said.

"Great can you guys help me out of this?" KF asked and they saw Black Spider was down, but he was wrapped in webbing.

"I used it to pull him closer...didn't think it all the way through." KF said.

Shadow Spider backflipped away from Mystique landing a few feet away and firing several blasts of webbing at her she dodged with ease firing more shots. Then the center skull on he belt vibrated and she suddenly stopped fighting.

"Well, boy it's been fun, but really I must be going now according to my boss. See you around." She said throwing down a Flashbang and vanshin with the light.

"So, guess I win then." Shadow Spider said smiling.

"Yeah, but you didn't catch yours." Laura taunted showing him the other two they had captured.

"Aw, man so I loose then?" He asked.

"Technically yes, better luck next time." Laura smirked patting him on the back.

* * *

><p>Back at Happy Harbor, Cheshire stood on a rooftop not too far from where the Doctor was. "So, the sidekicks managed to actually hold us off long enough to accomplish their mission. Oh well, there will be other jobs." Cheshire said to herself, when four arrows hit the ground near her feet and exploded, knocking her back and knocking her mask off.<p>

"Just stay down, you crazy cat lady." Artemis said, having regained consciousness, and now aiming an arrow at Cheshire. "Try anything, and you're going to leans how hard it is to walk with a wounded knee." Artemis said, causing Cheshire to chuckle as she rose off the ground, her back to Artemis.

"Same old Artemis. Your bark was always bigger than your actual bite." Cheshire said, turning to face Artemis, revealing an Asian woman slightly older than Artemis with gray eyes, causing Artemis to gasp upon seeing her, before she regained her composure.

"You think this changes how this is going down?" Artemis asked.

"How do you think this is goin to go down? You and your new playmates arrest me, take me to a SHIELD interrogation room, and try to get me to tell you everything I know. EVERYTHING, Artemis." Cheshire said, causing Artemis to narrow her eyes. "Do you know what a gaijin is, Artemis? It means 'outsider.' Have you been with your new friends long enough to earn their trust, or are you still the gaijin?" Cheshire taunted, and Artemis thought for a moment, before lowering her bow. "That's what I thought. It was nice seeing you again, Arty." Cheshire said, before leapin into the ally below and disappearing into the shadows, leaving her mask behind. Below, Captain America and Roquette walked out of the Café, carrying a a still unconscious Trickshot on their shoulders.

"Ugh, what does this guy eat? He's like a sack of bricks." Serling groaned out, when Kid Flash ran up to them, now free of the webbing, the others not far behind him.

"I am not really sure, but he usually wakes up pretty quickly." Cap said as Trick shot started to groan; "See?" He asked helping his friend stand.

"Did you manage to catch the other assassin?" Cap asked turning to Artemis.

"No, she got away." Artemis said.

"Oh, no way from you? Notice that we got ours." KF said indicating Hook, and Black Spider.

"Oh, knock it off with the smug attitude Kid, Shadow didn't get his, and Trickshot and I didn't get ours either it happens. All a part of the job." Cap said.

"Hey she used a flashbang!" Shadow Spider said defensively making Luara giggle at him again.

"Hey cool! Souvenir!" Kid said picking up Cheshire's mask from the ground.

"Did you manage to see her face?" Trickshot asked.

"No, it was dark." Artemis said defensively.

"It's fine, Artemis the fog has been neutralized, and the doctor is safe and that is thanks in no small part to you. In other words, welcome to the team." Cap said offering his hand, she smiled and shook it.

"Now I have three sisters, here on Earth at least I have twelve back on Mars, but believe me it's very different." M'gann said smiling and turning to Trickshot; "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Other than a bit of wounded pride yeah I'm good." He said smiling.

"Then I guess we win in the long run." She shrugged as they all headed to drop off Roquette and then get back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 22:53 EDT<strong>

The Team, with the exception of Francis who was getting his shoulder looked at in the med-bay, gathered in front of Winter Soldier, having just debriefed him on everything that happened. "Although Nyssa, Cheshire, and Mystique got away, we managed to protect the doctor, destroy the Fog, and capture Ojo, Hook, and Black Spider." Captain America said.

"Well done, everybody. You all performed above and beyond what was demanded of you. I trust there weren't any problems regarding your new teammate?" Winter Soldier said.

"She'll fit right in." Cap said, fully aware that Kid Flash and Artemis were still glaring at each other from across the room.

"What'll happen to Roquette and the Fog?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Roquette is being debriefed at a SHIELD facility in Metropolis, but she'll be able to resume her work before too long." Winter Soldier said. "I'd say that we can mark this down as a win. Dismissed."

"Well, I've got to head back to Central City. Got school tomorrow, which is…fun." Wally said.

"Ugh, same. Man, Roland is not going to be happy I'm out this late…" Carter said, and the two went to the Zeta tubes, but not before Kid sent one last glare back at Artemis, who simply stuck her tongue out at him as he disappeared into the zeta tube.

"That actually went a lot better than the last two missions we had." Wonder Girl said, and Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked, when Mockingbird walked in, a duffel bag and Francis's bow tucked under her arm.

"How is he?" M'gann said, walking up to her.

"It looked worse than it actually was. He's lucky that it wasn't deep enough that it would need stitches. He's just changing clothes right now." Mockingbird said, and though M'gann couldn't see her eyes behind the yellow lenses of her googles, Mockingbird seemed to be…analyzing her. "So, you're M'gann?"

"Y-yes ma'am. M'gann M'orzz." M'gann nervously said.

"Francis has told me a lot about you." Bobbi said, and this caused M'gann to blush.

"I'm sure he tells you a lot about all his friends. I'm not anything special." M'gann said.

"You might be wrong about that. If you want my advice, don't wait for him to make the first move. He's too nervous about this kind of thing. Ask him yourself, otherwise it'll just be a lot of waiting around." Mockingbird said.

"I-I'm not sure I can do that." M'gann protested.

"Look, your uncle's sent you romance movies on Mars, right?" Bobbi asked, and M'gann nodded. "So just try to copy what you've seen on there, alright?" M'gann nodded. "Good girl. Go get 'em." Bobbi said, and patted M'gann on the shoulder as Francis came out in his civilian clothes, a bandage on his right shoulder. "Go get 'em." Mockingbird said, and moved aside as Francis walked over to M'gann.

"Hey Megs. What were you talking about with my mom?" Francis asked.

"Oh, nothing specific." M'gann said, and saw Mockingbrid gesturing to her to make her move. "So, uh, I'm not really sure how to do this kind of thing, so I'll just come out and say it: I like you. Not as a friend, but as something…more." She declared, causing Francis to blush. "I wasn't sure how to do something like this, I mean between feeling all these things for you, and then your mom tells me to just to ahead and ask you, and I'm not sure what to think, so…do you like me too?" She asked, and there was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds, before Francis spoke.

"Well, uh, this is…not how I wanted to go about this. Look, M'gann, I…I like you too. I've wanted to try and ask you out for a few weeks, but my track record with girls is…not the best. I guess that's why my mom decided to get involved-which we will be talking about later, by the way!" Francis said, glaring at his mother, who simply smiled and waved. "So, uh, you wanna…go out sometime?" He awkwardly asked, and she smiled.

"I'd like that." She said, and Francis smiled back, lightly brushing their hands together. Unknown to them, Nolan, Cassie, Superboy, Artemis, and Laura were watching from afar.

"Looks like I owe Carter 10 bucks." Nolan said. "Who wants to break the news to Wally?"

"Oh please let it be me. I want to wipe that smug look off his face." Artemis said, before she began to walk towards the Zeta tube. "Gotta run. This was…interesting. I think I'll stick around." She said, before vanishing into the yellow light of the tube.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City, 23:17 EDT<strong>

At Wayne Tech, STAR Labs crews were gathering up the remains of the fog and loading into a van, and were being overseen by a middle aged African American man in a lab coat. "Be careful. The Fog might be deactivated, but it could still be dangerous. Once you've gotten every trace of it up, load it on the vans and they'll take it to the Red Room." Dr. Silas Stone said, when his phone rang. "Dr. Charles, take over while I get this call." Stone instructed to a young African American woman, and took out his phone, seeing the word 'Victor' on the caller ID, and Stone hit 'answer.' "Victor, is something wrong? I'm busy right now."

"Everything's just fine, dad. Just wanted to let you know that I'd gotten home safe. Oh, and we won, not like your care or anything." The voice on the other end said, the young male's voice dripping with disdain, and Stone facepalmed.

"I'm sorry, Victor, but I completely forgot about the game. Got called up by the League to dispose of some dangerous tech. I'll try to make the next one." Silas said.

"Like I haven't heard that before. See you at home, dad." Victor spat, before hanging up, leaving Stone to sigh and get back to work.

Artemis exited the Zeta Tube that was disguised as a phone booth with a yawn. This had been an interesting mission overall and she couldn't wait for a few more though she wished she had brought Cheshire in.

_'Still there will be other chances'_ She thought slightly glumly to herself before she noticed something spinning around she drew an arrow and pointed it into the darkness that had been behind her.

"Step into the light now!" She said keeping her arrow up.

"Nice move, almost made me believe you were Green Arrows niece." Red Arrow said stepping out of the shadows and surveying her, his arms folded as she lowered her weapon.

"We both know that you're not though. I lived with GA a long time and he never said a word about a niece. Still I'm sure that he and Bats have a reason for lying so your cover is safe, but I warn you do not hurt my friends!" He said in a low and dangerous voice before turning his back and heading out of the alley leaving Artemis to think.

'As if I needed the threat on top of everything else.' She thought before heading home herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave August 9, 01:21 EDT<strong>

Robin and Batman had just returned home while Bruce took a position on the Bat Computer to ensure the fog was being taken away Dick got ready for bed, but he still had a lot on his mind.

"So, hey I was wondering when are you going to introduce them to the team?" He asked knowing Bruce would know exactly who he was talking about he always did after all.

"I will introduce them when I think they are ready and not before, but they have a final test coming up soon. If they pass, then they are ready if not then they need to wait." He said not taking his eyes off the computer.

Dicks smile brightened; "So you hink they are almost ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Almost. We'll see how they do when the time comes. For now you still can't tell the others, keep it to yourself understood?" He asked turning to face his ward with serious look.

"Yeah, I get it promise." Dick said now dressed in black pajama pants and a red shirt.

Bruce smiled a pretty rare thing to see outside of public appearances, but it did still happen from time to time.

"Good, now they are already asleep I suggest you lay down as well school starts back up soon." He said in a no arguments tone of voice not that Dick would at this point the events of the day were catching up with him.

"Alright then, Night Bruce." He said heading up to Wayne Manor.

"Goodnight Dick." He said turning back to the computer and pulling up a few files and reading them over. Satisfied he closed them and went back monitoring the fog transfer.

_'One more test, and then we'll see if they're ready_.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's this chapter done the next one is going to be really fun! We are both excited for it. Anyway hope you liked it leave a review if you have the chance and we'll you all nest time.**


End file.
